My Love is Here
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: How is it like to love your bestfriend? Well you have to ask Naru. HIATUS
1. Preface

**My Love is here**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Um…actually, I am also Love Heart-Chan but I already changed the said pen name into Ladey Heartly. So don't be confused okay?**

* * *

**Summary:** Childhood friends turn to lovers, it seems like a fairy tale, Naru wish Sasuke has the same feelings for her but it seems like fate is playing with their lives. When she have gathered the courage to confess to him, a new interference come Sakura, so she just decided to keep her feelings for him. Moreover, never say a little secret at him possibly forever.

* * *

Note: Hmm… okay don't ask me this yeah I know…I have other stories to do…like fourteen but I just want to write this story right away when the plot comes to my head. XD

Hmm you may recognize the start of the chapter but it will change soon! XD

* * *

PREFACE: MY BEST FRIEND

* * *

"_Naru, let's go let's play!" the ten-years-old Sasuke pulling Naru with him. _

"_Ok, let's go!" the nine years old blonde agreed cheerfully letting her friend drag her along with him at their secret place. The tree house, located at the woods not so far from the Uchiha Mansion. Their secret sanctuary is near the ocean shore so when you stay there you can relax because of the fresh air and the scent of True Blue Ocean can be smell. When the two reach their destination, the first thing they do is look at the beautiful view of the forest and the ocean not so far away from their sight. _

"_This is really beautiful!" Naru exclaimed her eyes so wide at the breathtaking scene before her then turned her head to her male best friend. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, promise that even we grow old were still going here." _

_Sasuke just giggled to his friend before answering, "Of course, I promise." _

_When you are a young girl, time seems to pass so slowly, and the image of being a grown woman and wearing high-heeled shoes like your mother seems so far away. However, as you turn into your teenage years, time seems to go much faster. You go to school, hang out with friends after school, do homework, and one day is gone. In addition, you think back to your childhood and wonder why you wanted to get older so badly when you were just a little girl. You start to miss the times when you could sleep all you want and buy food all you want and no one else is there to stop you._

* * *

Naru, groan on her sleep when she felt a heavy weight on her back. Remembering the fact that her best friend namely Sasuke Uchiha was at her back sleeping beside her.

_**Words, nothing but words  
For me to show  
How much my love for you unfolds  
Through trouble and fears  
This love feels so real  
And I need you to know**_

Yes; sleeping beside her you heard it right since they were childhood friends or more in fact best friends. They were okay with that even if they were full grown teen agers now they still sleep together not bothering what people say because they were friends and they will jump on a boundaries that they didn't know what will be turn out.

_**Even though we are far apart,  
You're right beside me in my heart**_

The two of them are inseparable it ever since.

_**Don't you know **__**my love is here**__**?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
**__**My love is here**__** for you**_

"Hmm…Teme can you move a little bit you're crushing me." Naru said as she elbowed the raven lightly on his chest while she move her body so on her right side to find some comfortable position to sleep then when she did her face collided on someone's firm and soft chest that belongs to her best friend Sasuke.

_**Time, nothing but time  
To make up your mind  
I'll give you all that you need  
I want you to know  
I'll never let go  
'Til you come back to me**_

Automatically, Naru opened her eyes revealing the pairs of dazzling Sapphire eyes her vision was blur so she closed her eyes a little bit and rub it at the use of the back of her hand to stable her eye sight as she did her eyes see blue shirt and when she look up the owner of the shirt smirk back at her.

_**Even though you're far away  
I'm right beside you day by day**_

"Morning dobe." Sasuke said smirking down at her suddenly Naru felt her cheeks burned hot and her heartbeat is pounding faster against her rib cage. Ever since they were a little kids she harbored some feelings for her best friend and that feelings grow and turn it on something new but she never even dare to tell him that she still had this pride to take care of it.

_**Don't you know **__**my love is here**__**?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
**__**My love is here**__** for you**_

"Aah you pervert!" Naru screamed as she pushes Sasuke his bed making a loud thump sound.

"Ouch that hurts, what is wrong with you pushing off my own bed!" Sasuke said as he stood up glaring at his blonde-haired best friend.

_**Time, nothing but time  
To make up your mind  
I'll give you all that you need  
I want you to know  
I'll never let go  
'Til you come back to me**_

Naru glared back at her friend with her arms across her chest, "Because you're a pervert why you're hugging me in my sleep!" she said angrily.

_**Even though you're far away  
I'm right beside you day by day**_

"Me, hugging you? I don't know dobe it just did and for the record it's not that I like to hug you." Sasuke retorted back.

Naru sat up, "You arrogant jerk! "

"You're unbelievable girl dobe you really manage to piss me off in this early in the morning." Sasuke said huffing in annoyance getting his clothes on his drawer.

"Hey what are you doing I will be the first to take a shower!" Naru said as she stood up from the bed and pick up her clothes on Sasuke's drawer. Ever since they were a kids they always spend time together in each other's house sometimes Sasuke sleep on their house, Sometime Naru sleep on Sasuke's house and the two of them saved one spot on their drawers so they can keep their clothes and other things on it whenever they spend some of their times together.

_**Even though we're far apart  
You're right beside me in my heart**_

Sasuke smirk, "First come first serve." He said as he run towards his bathroom and hurriedly close it when he triumphantly the first one to reach it.

"You Teme I said I will be the first one to take a shower you're not fair!" Naru said as she knocks on the door repeatedly.

"This is your punishment for knocking me out from my own bed!" Sasuke said from inside the bathroom.

_**Don't you know **__**my love is here**__**?  
Don't you know my love is real (for you)?  
**_

"You're such a jerk!" Naru said as she angrily kicks the door.

"I love you too dobe!" Sasuke said teasingly.

Naru sighed deeply as she seat again on Sasuke's bed, _**"I just wish that was true.**_" She said sadly

_**You should know by now  
This much is true  
**__**My love is here**__** for you**_

* * *

**TBC**

**Naru is hopelessly in love (sigh) I hope you enjoy reading and please leave a review after.**

**Bye bye for now!**

**What do you think guys? Please review! **


	2. Only Your Best Friend

**My Love is here**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:** Childhood friends turn to lovers, it seems like a fairy tale, Naru wish Sasuke has the same feelings for her but it seems like fate is playing with their lives. When she have gathered the courage to confess to him, a new interference come Sakura, so she just decided to keep her feelings for him. Moreover, never say a little secret at him possibly forever

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Why can't it be…why can't it be the two of us…why don't be lovers ONLY FRIENDS…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"**Only your best friend"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"**I CANNOT REALLY BELIEVE YOU DOBE!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Early that morning, Sasuke and me arrived at School…by the way did I mention he was annoyed with me? (Insert Laugh) he said because of me he has this bump on his head "Hey, Sasuke-teme stop brooding okay, I didn't mean to push you like that." Naru said as she laughs so hard while Sasuke turn to look at his best friend with a glare arms across his chest. "You know dobe you're annoying…and you're sorry? You don't sound sincere."

Naru snorted, "You deserve it because you're a pervert!"

Sasuke scoffed arrogantly, **"Excuse me...you should at least sexy if you want me to stare or by a chance to perv at you."**

A vein popped on Naru's head immediately both fist clenching in anger. "**Well sorry for not being sexy you pervert!"**

"**Oh well I am not the one who flung herself on me when she was sleeping." **Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"**What did you said TEME!"**

"**Hey what's up with you two arguing like two old married couple."** Ino pointed out aloud causing the two best friends to look at her. While Naru blush at the comment.

"Geez, this is too troublesome…" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head while yawning.

Naru turned to look at the couple giving them her most beautiful smile, "Hey Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun you made my day so good unlike this pervert beside me!" Naru said while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**When are you guys going to be officially together?"** Ino asked making Naru spit her drink from her mouth. Naru frowed, "What?! No not you too Ino-chan were just friends!" the blonde haired girl denied nervously

Ino raised her eyebrows mischievously, "Oh, come on Naru-chan…don't deny it…I know when I look at you two Sasuke-kun likes you…"

Naru grunted **"Oh yeah right…he only likes me as much as his mysterious drawings." **

"Are you jealous with his drawings?"

Naru stared at Ino eyes widen but before she can retort back the bell started to ring and the number of students started to flood inside the classroom. Ino winked Naru, "Yeah, I know Naru-chan don't deny it!" Ino said as she sits on her chair while Naru just stood frozen to her spot she cannot stop herself not to blush.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, dobe stop day dreaming and get your lazy ass off moving." Sasuke teased as he sits down on his chair giving his best friend his boyish smirk. "You, teme stop calling me names!"

"Maybe if you stop calling me names too."

"There is no chance in hell!"

Sasuke smirk, "Then suit yourself _**dobe**_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey dobe wait!" Sasuke said as he catches up on his best friend they were currently at the side of the road going home after class. Naru narrowed her eyes looking at Sasuke, "What now teme." Naru said exasperatedly remembering that she was still angry with Sasuke about the name-calling issue between them.

"You forgot something dobe."

"And what is it now teme…"

Sasuke smirk as he shows Naru his 10,000-yen food voucher while Naru's eyes glow as she saw the coupon her annoyance change into sweetness and happiness, "So what now teme…are we going or not oh man I'm really starving!"

Sasuke shook his head while his smirk never escapes his lips. "Na ah, dobe you're forgetting another important details." Naru frowned miserably now what the hell she forgot?

"Care to tell me what I forgot? I really don't remember…"

Sasuke smirk as he put his arms around Naru's shoulder making the girl blush and uncomfortable well even though he is her best friend she was still not used to this touch from Sasuke. "Well dobe listen and let me refresh you're porcupine head." Sasuke teased

"Hey, I am not a porcupine!" Naru protested trying to free herself from Sasuke's grasped but still no avail Sasuke just tighten his grip on her. "Listen dobe…" Sasuke said glaring at Naru.

"Okay, I'll listen now."

.

.

.

**Flash back**

**They are currently on her room, playing… atop of her orange fluffy queen size bed**

"_**You lose dobe!" Sasuke said as he chuckled while Naru just sulk at the corner. She was too annoyed and sad because Sasuke always beating her at their own invented game called whoever loses their bet will be their pet for a month. However, at Naru's case Sasuke always win by only ONE FREAKING POINT! In addition, that frustrates her to the point that she just want to sulk to death. **_

"_**Hey dobe stop sulking come on seat beside me…don't worry I won't bite you…" Sasuke said as he laughed while Naru just glared at Sasuke. "Shut up teme it's not funny!"**_

"_**You know dobe that is not the right way to treat you're master…"**_

"_**Shut up teme this is just a game!"**_

"_**Now, stop acting like a sore loser Dobe…" Sasuke said smirking at Naru making her blood boiled in anger. This guy really know how to get on my nerves!**_

"_**Now, I'll propose a deal with you but only if you listen be a good girl to your master." Sasuke teased**_

"_**Shut up teme and just tell me what your damn plan was!" Naru said impatiently**_

"_**Well, listen here…I will treat you to ichiraku worth ten thousand food voucher if—" Sasuke trailed off.**_

"_**If what!" **_

"_**If you help me with Sakura…"**_

**End Flashback **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naru gasped, tears threatening to stream down her face, it hurts to remember that… damn Sasuke to make her remember what she tried hard to forget! That porcupine headed best friend wants me to help him with Sakura! – meaning he wants me to act like their bridge! There is no chance in hell but I do not know why but I just found myself nodding. Meaning I am agreeing to be their bridge. _**"Damn you Naru! Damn damn!"**_

"So remember now dobe?" Sasuke said as he cocked his eyebrows.

"Uh, erm…I don't think I…" Naru stuttered

Sasuke groaned as he put his arms again on Naru's shoulder not knowing that this action just adding his best friends burden and spat inside her head. _**"STUPID STUPID STUPID SASUKE-TEME FOR BEING SOOO OBLIVOUS ON YOUR OWN DAMN FEELINGS!" **_Naru shouted mentally.

"Hey, Dobe you said you'll help me right… this is the right time now…I'll start courting Sakura tomorrow so I expect you to move fast okay? _**My lovely best friend**_"

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh, SHIT…that word stung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naru sighed deeply as she tried to look happy, "_**Oh well okay…I'll help you…I'm your best friend after all ne…"**_ Naru said with the fake smile.

"**Yes, I am only your best friend."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**(Sniff…sniff…) yeah I understand your feelings Naru…I experienced it too it hurts so goddamn much. Much now I'll get over him. don't worry there is too many guys out there more hotter than Sasuke-teme!**

**Sasuke- hey I heard that! (He said as his two brows meet in the middle)**

"**Waa…he heard me!!! so before Sasuke kill me then review!"**

**Please Review!**


	3. Behind These Broken Smile

**My Love is here**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:** Childhood friends turn to lovers, it seems like a fairy tale, Naru wish Sasuke has the same feelings for her but it seems like fate is playing with their lives. When she have gathered the courage to confess to him, a new interference come Sakura, so she just decided to keep her feelings for him. Moreover, never say a little secret at him possibly forever

* * *

**Note: Midnight 7, HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9, Vitwo, Lady Kaly 7, Van309, Kirika o7, Angelvan105 – thank you for all of you who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Read this: You know I will put some situation here from my experience. Unrequited love really sucks you know especially when you personally experience it. It is very hard to fall in love with your best friend even though you know that person cannot reciprocate the love that you were giving him or her. **

**Can someone, can relate with me? If so, please have a comment on this… why my best friend and I did not turn to lovers even if we had the same feelings for each other…**

**I just found myself crying when the day when my best friend introduce the girl to me and said she was his girl friend and it hurts to see him happy with the girl unlike me I am dying behind of my fake smile. **

**Its way to frustrating isn't it? **

**Remembering that moment just making me bitter even if I have my boy friend now in my side. It is just too frustrating! – Okay sorry for babbling about my unrequited love long ago. (Sighed)**

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **(**Sighed miserably) do you see Naruto cry for Sasuke because of being heartbroken? Then not mine… and the song why can't it be is not mine either it belongs to 3****rd**** Avenue**

.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Behind the Broken Smile**

* * *

**I was doing fine in my little world  
Oh baby please don't get me wrong  
'Cause I'm not complaining  
But you see, you got my mind spinning**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Sasuke groaned as he put his arms again on Naru's shoulder not knowing that this action just adding his best friends burden and spat inside her head. "STUPID STUPID STUPID SASUKE-TEME FOR BEING SOOO OBLIVOUS ON YOUR OWN DAMN FEELINGS!" Naru shouted mentally.**_

"_**Hey, Dobe you said you'll help me right… this is the right time now…I'll start courting Sakura tomorrow so I expect you to move fast okay? My lovely best friend"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh, SHIT…that word stung…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naru sighed deeply as she tried to look happy, "Oh well okay…I'll help you…I'm your best friend after all ne…" Naru said with the fake smile.**_

"_**Yes, I am only your best friend."**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Naru did not know what to do, she was staring at her cell phone and the paper where Sasuke scribble Sakura's number. Her stupid porcupine bastard friend want her to ring Sakura and ask the pink haired girl about what she think about Sasuke and most especially ask her if they can meet each other so they can talk. Whenever she started dialing Sakura's number it was like her fingers and hands was shaking she cannot do it. Her heart saying don't do it. However, her mind saying the other option.

She just found herself clutching the piece of paper into pieces while trembling not to cry…tears threatening to stream down her face. Naru lay down her bed with tears streaming down her face,

"**Why should I feel about this? I'm not even his girl friend to act like this…I'm just his friend… a friend in his eyes…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naru fell asleep with tears on her eyes…

.

.

.

* * *

That morning, she stirred when she felt someone tickling her hair, her heart tense when she felt a hot breathe on her neck Naru quickly open her eyes only to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully beside her with arms around her waist and head buried on her neck. Automatically her heart started to beat faster against her chest a blush creeping on her cheeks. **Her heart clench on realization at the time where she looking and staring at Sasuke's face the more she realize that she was really in love with her best friend.**

**In addition, it hurts her to the fact that her best friend cannot reciprocate that feelings… it just hurts goddamn much…** "Hmm…dobe stop moving…" Sasuke murmured under his breath as he shift his position getting Naru's orange pillow and put it on his face to protect his eyes from the annoying sun light.

"Why— why you're here?" Naru asked stuttering she does not remember that Sasuke was with her sleeping at her bed last night.

"Dobe I thought I told you it's my turn to sleep at your house…" Sasuke said as the matter of fact tone.

"But— I thought you're with Kiba and the others…"

Sasuke sat up glaring at Naru, "I felt not going with them because they are so obnoxious and what I hate to admit I know if I am with you…it will be peaceful even though your loud sometimes…and please stop asking me okay? You sound like a Kiba's girl friend who was always interrogating him with lots of questions _**best friend**_."

Oh, that stung… _**again **_

But, Naru tried not to show her pain she hide her pain expression from her best friend's eyes tears threatening to fall down her eyes. **"Oh, sorry…well I'll just go to shower…"** Naru stuttered as she hurriedly stood up getting her towel and went inside the bathroom.

"What's wrong with that girl? oh, well maybe she does this time of the month." Sasuke shrug as he went back to sleep Oblivious at his best friend's feelings.

Naru slumped down the bathroom floor leaning down the door… her hand covering her mouth to silence her sobbing…tears streaming down her face like pouring rain. It really hurts…

"_**If I know falling in love will hurt like this…then from the start I get a hold of myself and stop falling in love with that bastard…but I cannot re-do it…I – I love him…I love Sasuke…My Best friend…"**_

"So do you already call Sakura, dobe?" Sasuke said as he went out of the bathroom seating down on Naru's bed while Naru doing her home work from yesterday silently carefully not looking on Sasuke because he will notice that she cry because of her puffy red eyes. "Hey dobe answer me…do you already call Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

**Why can't it be  
Why can't it be the two of us  
Why can't we be lovers  
Only friends  
You came along  
At the wrong place, at the wrong time  
Or was it me**

"Um…sorry I didn't because I fall asleep…" Naru said not looking at Sasuke still keeping her head down Naru was afraid if she looked at him she will just break down and cry again.

"What! You didn't call her…Dobe I expected you to call her…don't you care about the food voucher…" Sasuke expected that Naru will nod and say yes but she said nothing and that's where he felt that something's wrong.

"Hey what's wrong dobe do you ate something bad that makes you like that." Sasuke said putting his hands on Naru's shoulder while the blonde-haired woman flinched on the touch.

"**Dobe…"**

Sasuke is really confused, he is not use to his best friends silence. She is not like this before

"Dobe are you Okay."

Naru stood up hurriedly and get her cell phone at the nightstand, "Wait here I'll call Sakura for you." Naru said swallowing hard as she tried her best not to choke on the word.

Sasuke smirked, "Well that's my best friend…never letting me down…"

"Just wait here and I'll call her Okay." Naru said as she turned her back on Sasuke tears escape her eyes staining her cheeks.

"**I know this will happen…I should not expect something in return…your stupid Naru."**

**Baby I dream of you every minute  
You're in my dreams  
You're always in it  
That's the only place I know  
Where you could be mine  
And I'm yours (Baby I'm yours)  
Only till I wake up**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Hope you like the chapter and please feedback on what I said at the top of the chapter I want to know what you think about it. In addition, do not forget to review!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Silent Tears

**My Love is here**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:** Childhood friends turn to lovers, it seems like a fairy tale, Naru wish Sasuke has the same feelings for her but it seems like fate is playing with their lives. When she have gathered the courage to confess to him, a new interference come Sakura, so she just decided to keep her feelings for him. Moreover, never say a little secret at him possibly forever.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note: ; ) thank you for reviewing guys! Really and before I forgot I already updated HE IS A SHE! So please check it out for me**!

* * *

**"You never lose by loving. You always lost by holding back."**  
**_Anonymous_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Silent tears**

**.**

**.**

* * *

It has been two months since Naru helped Sasuke to court Sakura his long time crush since grade school her heart was aching every time she see them happy holding hands and smiling at each other. Never in their entire childhood days that Sasuke smiled at her like that well it seems like he really love Sakura that much. Starting last month Sasuke started to hang out with Sakura, he was always with Sakura and he did not have a time for her anymore. However, it cannot be help because she knows she was helping him to be with the girl he loves. – they were slowly drifting apart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Naru are you really nuts why you're letting that bitch to hang out with Sasuke-kun!" Ino said elbowing Naru on her shoulders while the said blonde-haired woman just look down at locker getting her book. "Ino, it's not nice to call someone like that." Naru said gripping the book on her hands as she masks her true emotion.

"You were too dumb! She was stealing Sasuke away from you do you really want that!" Ino said hoping to awaken some spirits on her friend. "Ino, stop that Sasuke loves Sakura so stop saying those words to her.."

Ino narrowed her eyes, "Stop being a martyr Naru…I know you like Sasuke and if I were you I will confess to him now or else that bitch will take Sasuke away from you …"

**"NO I AM NOT SO STOP SAYING THAT AGAIN!"**

**.**

**.**

"Naru, stop being so naïve you love him…admit it! Tell him before its too late!" Ino said while watching her blonde-haired girl friend walking away.

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naru said in not so lively tone she remove she was about to go upstairs when her mother called her. "Naru-chan, you're early what happen to your school?" Kushina asked Naru worriedly. Naru sighed, "I'm just not feeling well mom…I will just sleep for awhile."

"Oh, before you do that…this afternoon can you give the apple pie that I made to Mikoto? I promised her that I will bake her, my special apple pie…" Kushina queried smiling to her daughter. Naru stopped on her tracks going to Aunt Mikoto's place means seeing Sasuke and she do not want to see him for now. "I don't know mom I am quite busy…maybe I'll try later mom!" Naru said as she went straight to her room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Upon **reaching her room, Naru immediately laid down her bed her thoughts always ending up with Sasuke…how she could tell him what she feels. If she tell him that I he like her probably our friendship will be done forever and she do not want that to happen. "But still…" Naru was snapped out of her train of thoughts when she heard a rustle from the outside her window a shadow suddenly seen, revealing Sasuke who was climbing up her balcony using the ladder that they build so they can easily go back and forth to their own respective houses.

**(A/N: Sasuke and Naru's house are in the same row and Naru and Sasuke's balcony are facing each other)**

"Hey dobe!"

Naru raised her eyebrows, "What are you doing here there still class right?" She said as she sat up.

Sasuke grinned, "I have to tell you something!" he said as he sat beside Naru.

"_Should I tell him now? Okay Naru composed yourself…you have to do this....it is now or never!"_

"Listen Sasuke I…I have to tell you something I—

"Dobe Sakura already said yes! Were finally together thanks to you!" Sasuke announced happily hugging his best friend who was wearing a petrified look on her face. "Dobe…didn't you hear what I just said? Were finally together…she said she love me too…"

Naru tried not to cry holding back her tears from falling trying to smile…trying to be happy for her best friend. "Oh, yeah…I am so happy for you." She said her voice is cracking.

"Yeah, thanks dobe…" Sasuke said while grinning like a mad man as he lay down on her bed.

"So what will you say before?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Duh, dobe you'll saying something before I announce the good news so…tell me now."

"_Now that Sasuke and Sakura are together now…I should stop to feel this way for him…I need to bury this forbidden feelings inside and never tell him about this ever again." _Naru thought sadly, as she shook her head, "Um, it's nothing…it's not that really important."

"_**Yes, I really should not feel this for the first place…"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I already told you stop seeing her!" Sakura said angrily hands tighten to fist

"What's wrong with you Sakura, Naru is my best friend…we know each other ever since… I can't just do that!" Sasuke said frustrated why his girl friend saying that he should avoid his best friend. "Don't you get it? Your best friend has a thing for you! And I don't want you near her okay I hate her!"

Sasuke was bit taken back what is Sakura was saying? His best friend has feelings for me. "You know your unreasonable Sakura…Naru is my friend and why you're saying this to me? She is not our problem the problem is you…why you are doing this. You know that Naru is important."

"**Then who was the most important to you me you're girl friend Or **_**that bitch **_**your friend?!"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Since **that day, Sasuke started avoiding Naru…he did not want to avoid her or anything but if not Sakura will be angry with him. "I notice that Sasuke is avoiding you for god knows how long." Ino said while her boy friend is with them sleeping at his desk. Naru let out a halfhearted smile, "No, maybe he was just tired…"

"Maybe, you're not sure?"

Naru look down to her hands, _"I don't know because…he doesn't talk to me ever since that day that he told me about him and Sakura."_ Naru whispered to herself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Why he was avoiding me? I didn't do anything right? Why what happen?"**

Naru said to herself before she snapped back to reality when she felt that she bump into someone. "Ouch…" Naru said as her butt meet the cold floor.

"Oh, sorry miss…here let me help you." Naru looked up to see the boy who bumped her.

"You Okay?" Neji asked worriedly as he held out his hand to Naru helping her to stand up.

.

.

"_**Neji Hyuuga?**__"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hmm…I know Sakura is so evil!! So forgive me…she had this big role to this story…and so as Neji too. Hope you enjoyed reading!!! And before I forgot please check out HE IS A SHE! For me…I already updated chapter eight there. **

**ReVieW pLeAsE!**


	5. A New Boyfriend?

**My Love is here**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:** Childhood friends turn to lovers, it seems like a fairy tale, Naru wish Sasuke has the same feelings for her but it seems like fate is playing with their lives. When she have gathered the courage to confess to him, a new interference come Sakura, so she just decided to keep her feelings for him. Moreover, never say a little secret at him possibly forever.

* * *

**Note:** have I told you how grateful I am? I really am happy because of your reviews!!! I love it and please continue your support!

**Disclaimer**: I dreamed last night, and my dream said I own Naruto…hahaha weird dream isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A New 'Boy' Friend (Part One)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"__**Why he was avoiding me? I didn't do anything right? Why what happen?"**_

_Naru said to herself before she snapped back to reality when she felt that she bump into someone. "Ouch…" Naru said as her butt meet the cold floor._

_"Oh, sorry miss…here let me help you." Naru looked up to see the boy who bumped her._

_"You Okay?" Neji asked worriedly as he held out his hand to Naru helping her to stand up._

.

.

"_**Neji Hyuuga?**__"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Neji-Sempai?"**

"Here let me help you." Neji said offering his hand to Naru, the blonde-haired girl just stared at Neji for a minute before taking his hand. "Oh, thank you." Naru said as she removes the dust on her skirt.

"So, what are you doing here…this is not the building for the third year's right?" Naru asked curiously.

"Oh, that I came here to bring this book back at the library." Neji said pointing at the book that he was holding a while ago. "Oh, okay sorry for asking." Naru said keeping her head down while walking. "You know you should look at your way you might be hurt yourself again." Neji reminded the blonde-haired girl who was still not listening to him. "Ah, yeah I know."

"You know you should really look at your way or you might hurt yourself."

"Huh?" Naru said curiously looking up only to bump her head at the wall hard

"**Ouch!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I already told you to look at your way but you didn't listen to me." Neji reprimanded as he put the ice pack on Naru's forehead while the said girl just look down blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry…" Naru muttered under her breath. Neji smiled, "its okay but I don't think the bump will stay visible until the end of the day." Neji said still fussing over her bump. The two of them are currently inside the infirmary.

"Thank you Neji-Sempai." Naru said as she smile softly at Neji

Neji shook her head returning her smile, "No big deal…I'm glad to help my kohai."

_**Little did they know that someone snapping pictures of them**_…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**CHIING… CLIFF HANGER I KNOW… so who do you think is the one who snapping pictures of Neji and Naru? What is he/she motive? We can find out at the next chapter so make sure to leave a review!**

* * *

"**Oh how about a Sneak Peak?"**

"_**You didn't tell us that you're going out with him!"**_

"_**Shut up I'm not jealous!"**_

"_**I miss you…"**_

**Please Review!**


	6. Rumors

**Chapter 6**

**Rumors**

* * *

_"I already told you to look at your way but you didn't listen to me." Neji reprimanded as he put the ice pack on Naru's forehead while the said girl just look down blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry…" Naru muttered under her breath. Neji smiled, "it's okay but I don't think the bump will stay visible until the end of the day." Neji said still fussing over her bump. The two of them are currently inside the infirmary._

_"Thank you Neji-Sempai." Naru said as she smile softly at Neji_

_Neji shook her head returning her smile, "No big deal…I'm glad to help my kohai."_

_**Little did they know that someone snapping pictures of them**__…_

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home sempai." Naru said as she bowed down in front of Neji as a sign of respect to her upperclassmen. "Oh, it's nothing really my house was just at the next street so no big deal." Neji said smiled back at the blonde girl he and Naru are currently at the front porch of her house and surprisingly he offered to bring the girl home Naru tried to argue that she's okay and he don't need to do it but Neji insisted so she just let him be.

"By the way…"

"Oh, what is it Sempai?" Naru asked with curiosity

"Where is the guy who's always with you since Kindergarten? You know the guy with the unusual hair style." Neji queried as he tries to remember the name of Sasuke.

"Ah, are you referring to Sasuke? I think he is with his girl friend." Naru said as she tries to hide the bitterness on her tone. "Girl friend, I thought you are his girl friend."

Naru blush, "No— no I am not his girl friend I am his best friend."

"But you two are really close… in fact all of the students think that you two are an item."

"No were not!"

"Okay I see you know Uchiha is really lucky to have you as a friend." Neji said making Naru look at him. "What do you mean by that Sempai?"

Neji gave her his boyish smirk that can make a mass of fan girls melt, "Well it's for me to know and for you to find out." He said leaning against Naru while the said girl just leaning backwards.

"Neji-sempai, please tell me what is it." Naru whined she really wants to know what is on his mind what did he mean by lucky?

"Well ja Naru-chan, see you at school." Neji said leaving the confuse girl behind

Naru pouted, "What was that all about."

* * *

"KYAAAAA, YOUR SOOOOO LUCKY NARU-CHAN!!!" Ino shouted while hugging the petrified blonde while all other students are looking at Naru with jealousy.

"Wait a minute Ino-chan what do you mean by Lucky? What did I do?" Naru asked with worry she really did not know what is happening. "You mean you didn't know?"

"What do you mean?" Naru asked clueless of what Ino is talking about.

"What about you didn't tell me that you were going out with him!" Ino said scandalizing the whole idea. "What do you mean? Who is going out? Can you just tell me what the heck is going on!" Naru said getting irritated

"I said you didn't even tell me that you're going out with the hottest guy in whole 3rd year division Neji Hyuuga!"

Naru's eyes widen by this, what on earth Ino was thinking? Is she insane? **Me** going out with the great Neji Hyuuga? Is she really really really nuts?

"What do you mean Ino I'm not going out with him!"

Ino snorted, "Naru don't deny the truth I already know."

"Who the hell told you that false news and I will kill him or her!" Naru said fuming in anger

Ino rolled her eyes, "Duh, curious why I know? It's because of your pictures with Hyuuga-kun is posted at our school bulletin board and as I thought Sasuke-kun already saw that."

"Wha— what the hell where is that bulletin board I didn't see that at my way in!"

* * *

A dark aura emitting on Naru's back as she saw all of her pictures with Neji at the bulletin board. It's not that were doing anything bad at that picture it's just that in one of our picture is just slight horrible and all people will think that they were really going out.

The caption of the bulletin board is:

**_The Great prodigy Hyuuga Neji and Plain sophomore high school student Uzumaki Naru of Section A-2 having a sweet moment inside the infirmary._**

Then below that is her and Neji's picture: Where Neji lean down to kiss her bump Naru remembered that Neji said that his mother always do that whenever he got injured when he was a little kid so he just did that to imitate his mom's action.

"Naru are you okay?"

"Whoever post this pictures here…I swear I will beat them in to pulp!" Naru said with a killer intent while Ino just sweat dropped.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke said as he hit the wall pressing his fist on it.

"What's wrong Sasuke." Shikamaru said with a yawn the two of them are currently at the rooftop of school having their peaceful lunch.

"That Hyuuga." Sasuke said with the most venomous tone on his voice.

"What do you mean Hyuuga? The guy with Naru at the picture." Shikamaru said as he walk closely to the fuming Uchiha.

"Hn…"

"Are you jealous of him now that he is close to Naru-chan." Shikamaru queried

"No way, Why would I be jealous! It's just that I'm concerned that guy is unforgivable play boy and—

"Now Sasuke if you are really concern to Naru then talk to her."

"I can't…" The Uchiha said looking away.

"Why?"

"You know why so don't ask…" Sasuke said as he slumped down the cold floor

"But your being unfair to her, you know that she was really anxious when you started avoiding her."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well seems like she's enjoying herself now and forgets about me."

Shikamaru folded his arms around his chest, "It was your entire damn fault anyway."

"Yeah I know…"

"_**I miss you...dobe"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Review! That's all I gonna say.**


	7. Please Read

Hello sorry readers but this is not a chapter. I just want to say that I already updated

.

.

.

* * *

**The Dream Catcher, **The Dream Catcher is also **SasuNaru pair **so please, check it out for me!

In addition, be generous to leave a review I wanna know what do you think of it!

I will leave a Summary for the Dream Catcher,

**Chapter 2 Title: The Mysterious Fortune Teller**  
Words: 1,530  
**Genre(s): Romance/Angst**  
Rating: Rated: K+  
**Summary: Six teenagers went to Okinawa for some vacation but something  
happened…they all die except Naru and Sasuke. The two of them think that  
they were already safe but what will happen if the death is still after them.**

* * *

Please, Check it out for me!

**Ladey Heartly**


	8. Double Date

**My Love is Here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

******************************

_**The Great prodigy Hyuuga Neji and Plain sophomore high school student Uzumaki Naru of Section A-2 having a sweet moment inside the infirmary.**_

_Then below that is her and Neji's picture: Where Neji lean down to kiss her bump Naru remembered that Neji said that his mother always do that whenever he got injured when he was a little kid so he just did that to imitate his mom's action._

_"Naru are you okay?"_

_"Whoever post this pictures here…I swear I will beat them in to pulp!" Naru said with a killer intent while Ino just sweat dropped._

_"But your being unfair to her, you know that she was really anxious when you started avoiding her."_

_Sasuke scoffed, "Well seems like she's enjoying herself now and forgets about me."_

_Shikamaru folded his arms around his chest, "It was your entire damn fault anyway."_

_"Yeah I know…"_

_"__**I miss you...dobe"**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**A double date"**

* * *

.

.

.

Naru sighed deeply as she walks towards the crowded hallway ever since the rumor spread out all over the campus. All the girls are looking at her as if they want to skin her to death even the third year girls on another building will fuss to go to their building to take a glimpse of her or just glare and throw a bad mouth or gossip about her. "This is getting bad." Naru muttered under her breath as she lean her forehead towards the door of her locker.

"Why the rumor just don't die."

"It's because you're always hang out with the Hyuuga." A very familiar voice said behind Naru's back making the girl look back only to see Sasuke. Naru's eyes widen looking at Sasuke he looks good and it seems like he is really happy. '_Maybe, he is really happy with Sakura." _Naru thought sadly. Sasuke did not say anything and just open his locker who happens to be beside Naru's locker.

Naru just look away and picked up all her stuffs as she have to go and get ready for her class Sasuke grab her arm back down making her look at the young Uchiha, "Tell me are you going out with that Hyuuga." Sasuke asked or more like demanded

"You have nothing to do with us Sasuke." Naru said coldly trying to pry Sasuke's hands away off her but always failing he just tighten his grip on her. "Let go!"

"I'm still not finish talking with you Naru." Naru's eyes widen at the same time her heart felt fluttered and started to pound against her chest so fast. This is the first time she heard Sasuke say her name. All this time she longed for him to say her name and now he did.

"Stop seeing that son of a bitch." Sasuke said sternly as he let go of Naru's arm.

"_How dare you reprimand me on what should I do or not just wait and see Sasuke…you are not the only person who has right to be happy." _

* * *

.

.

.

"So are you okay? I saw Sasuke talking to you this morning." Neji asked the blonde-haired girl beside him they are currently at the cafeteria near at school eating lunch together. "Huh, nothing…he said nothing to me." Naru said as she nervously drinks her cup of water.

"You know ever since I saw him hang out with the pink haired girl— what was her name again?"

"Ha— Haruno Sakura." Naru answered grimly

"Oh yeah since he started hanging out with her I didn't seen him with you. Why is that? I thought you were his best friend."

Naru looked away, "I don't know either."

"You don't have clue?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Neji stopped asking questions when he sense Naru's distress '_Maybe she doesn't want me to talk about him.'_

"So how are you thinking about the rumor?" Naru look up at Neji only to see him smirking

"Huh"

"The rumor about us going out." Neji said giving her a teasing smirk.

"Eh, sempai we don't go out…this is just a friendly—

"Date…" Neji finished her sentence

Naru blushes, "Sempai were not—

"Were in a date Naru-chan." Neji said smiling towards the blonde-haired woman who was seating right in front of him

"So the two of you are on a date too as well." The familiar voice of a girl said making them look back. Naru look back only to see Sakura clinging at Sasuke's arms like a leech while Sasuke glaring daggers to them or more particularly at Neji.

.

If looks can kill Neji will be dead by now, "Oh yeah, we are on a date." Neji said bluntly making the raven glared hard

"Neji-sempai!" Naru whined

"It's okay really Naru-chan you don't have to be shy in front of them." Neji said as if he was provoking someone's patience. "So why don't you join us here?" Neji invited

"No, were—" Sasuke is about to say no when Sakura agreed

"Yes, that will be a good idea." Sakura said while she grab Naru's arm.

"Ah, wait!"

Sakura pull Naru so she can seat beside Neji and then pull Sasuke to seat beside her, "Now, were having a double date."

"Were you two dating?." Sakura asked making Naru blush ten times, shades of red while Sasuke as if he was ready to explode. "No, were not—" Naru tried to protest but Neji cut her to it. "Yeah, were on a date." Neji said while smiling

"Oh wow Naru-chan you're so lucky to have Neji-kun he is so popular first in 3rd year division a bachelor…and he is quiet rich." Sakura said happily while hugging Sasuke's left arm.

"Right honey." Sakura look up to Sasuke

"Yeah…" Sasuke said as if he was bored and not interested on what Sakura was saying but his eyes expression contradicting what he was saying glaring at the lavender eyed Hyuuga while gripping his cup of coffee.

"So, how long are you two dating?"

"Ah anou…Haruno-chan were—"

"About two weeks…" Neji answered while drinking his tea.

"Right babe?" Neji said winking at the girl beside him making the girl look at him in wide eyes, "_What he was saying?"_

"Oh so the rumors are true after all…" Sakura look at Sasuke "Honey they were like us…but thanks to Uzumaki-chan she brought us together."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sasuke is furious, enraged no beyond all you can describe anger— how dare that guy hold his best friend like that. How dare him! if really looks could kill he was already dead.

And that girl, it seems like she's enjoying every moment of it…every moment that jerk hold her hand. "_I told her not to go out with that bastard!"_

.

.

"_**Neji Hyuuga you're so dead."**_

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

There is only one word I want to say: Review!


	9. Kiss of Fate

**My Love is here**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Warning: LIME'S AHEAD SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LIME STUFFS. THEN DO NOT READ THIS.**

**And for all who reviewed the previous chapter: thank you!!! this is my special gift for you guys!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**KISS OF FATE**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Oh wow Naru-chan you're so lucky to have Neji-kun he is so popular first in 3rd year division a bachelor…and he is quiet rich." Sakura said happily while hugging Sasuke's left arm._

_"Right honey." Sakura look up to Sasuke_

_"Yeah…" Sasuke said as if he was bored and not interested on what Sakura was saying but his eyes expression contradicting what he was saying glaring at the lavender eyed Hyuuga while gripping his cup of coffee._

_"So, how long are you two dating?"_

_"Ah anou…Haruno-chan were—"_

_"About two weeks…" Neji answered while drinking his tea._

_"Right babe?" Neji said winking at the girl beside him making the girl look at him in wide eyes, "__What he was saying?"_

_"Oh so the rumors are true after all…" Sakura look at Sasuke "Honey they were like us…but thanks to Uzumaki-chan she brought us together."_

_Sasuke is furious, enraged no beyond all you can describe anger— how dare that guy hold his best friend like that. How dare him! If really looks could kill, he was already dead._

_And that girl, it seems like she's enjoying every moment of it…every moment that jerk hold her hand. "__I told her not to go out with that bastard!"_

_. _

_"__**Neji Hyuuga you're so dead."**_

* * *

.

.

.

"It was very long day!" Naru yawned as she lay down her exhausted body on her bed while stretching her arms up high she just went out from the shower room with only a clad of towel covering her body.

She stopped for a mere moment and stare up at the dark ceiling of her room, remembering what happened earlier that day. What was that all about— she really did not understand what is going on inside the head of Neji. Why does he have to lie about their relationship for crying out, loud they were nothing but friends! Why does he have to lie from Sakura and Sasuke. Naru frowned miserably thinking about Sasuke, _"My heart clench when I saw Sakura hugging her best friend freely kissing him on his cheeks and all."_

Naru slapped her forehead mentally, "_For crying out, loud Naru you sound like a jealous freak __**erase erase erase**__ that thought I have to forget that jerk and forget this feelings for him and bury it deep down the grave I have to— I have to!"_ Naru thought mentally as she continuously hit her head with the pillow.

.

.

.

"**So do you already realize how dobe you are to hit yourself with a pillow?"** The voice said making Naru snapped out of her thoughts. "Sas— Sasuke what are you doing here!" Naru asked as she desperately looks for something to cover her bare-naked body from Sasuke's view.

Sasuke just stood there folding his arms across his chest just looking at Naru, "You pervert what you think you're doing here! Get out of here!" Naru said as she blushed really hard while hugging herself protectively.

Naru saw irritation on Sasuke's features she backed away when Sasuke slowly approach her. **"Get away, you pervert! Don't you dare come near me or I will shout for—"** Naru trailed off when she felt a cold finger touches her lips gently a sign of shutting her up.

"You're really nuts to think that I'm lusting over you huh in your dreams dobe." Sasuke whispered huskily on Naru's ears making the girl shiver and her heart beats rapidly against her chest. _"Damn it, damn it stop blushing idiot! Stop blushing!"_

"Do I really seeing this Dobe you're blushing." Sasuke said with a teasing smirk.

Naru's eyes twitch as her fist clenches so tightly, _"How dare him! How dare he make fun of me?"_ Naru thought she lifted her fist gathering all of her energy there to hit Sasuke square on his face but much in her dismay the older teen easily dodges her attack and just stop her by holding her fist. Naru glared, "Teme, let go!" the blonde demanded trying to get her hand back but Sasuke did not let go and just give Naru one of his teasing smirk.

.

.

.

"**I. Said**. **Let. Go**!" Naru demanded strongly while just smirk on her.

"Damn it I said let go!"

"Not in chance dobe…" Sasuke said as he pinned her two hands over her head while Sasuke is on fours of Naru.

Sasuke is fully aware that his best friend is actually wearing nothing under the towel he does not want her to think of him as a pervert but this is the only way for her to listen to him, "Sasuke-teme you pervert let go!" Naru blushed really hard when she watches Sasuke lean down slowly to her level at first she thought that the raven would kiss her because their lips was just one inches close but in her dismay Sasuke lips passed her lips and lean over to her ear to whisper something. "Normally I wouldn't say this twice but you make me obligated to do so dobe so hear me, I want you to stay away from that Hyuuga." Sasuke demanded sternly making Naru twitch in anger. _'How dare he reprimand me on what should I do or not And should I stay away from Neji he is not my father to order me around!"_

"And why would I stay away from Neji!" Naru said angrily trying to free herself from Sasuke's grip but always failing he just tighten his grip on hers.

"Because I said so." Sasuke said still atop of his best friend.

.

.

.

"I wouldn't stay away from Neji because you say so! He is important for me," Naru said stubbornly making Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What." Sasuke spat.

"I said he is important to me!"

"Then you wouldn't care if he kisses you like a maniac!" Sasuke said remembering what he saw on the picture at the bulletin board where Neji kiss her bump and the other day when he saw the Hyuuga bastard kissing her hand and her cheeks.

Naru blushed as she remembered the time when Neji kiss her at her forehead at the infirmary, then at the cafeteria where he kiss her on her hand in front of Sasuke and Sakura and then last night where he kiss her cheeks after Neji walk her home.

.

.

.

"**On the way you were blushing I think you really enjoyed his kisses huh**." Sasuke said sarcastically while still holding her hands but still wearing a very angry and serious face on his voice giving the blonde-haired girl underneath him a very intense look.

Naru's eyes widen, "_How did he know about that? Did he stalk on us?." _Then something struck her head— "_Heh— teme this is payback time!"_

Naru smirked, "Why teme? What if I said yes, that _**enjoyed**_ his kisses you know Teme I wish that _**my**_ Neji-kun just kiss me on my lips, you know I was really curious what his lips takes like…maybe it was really sweet and—." Naru trailed off as she stop on her sentence when she felt that Sasuke is tightening his grip on her hands squeezing on it very hard and she was really sure that it will leave some imprints after.

"Ouch that hurts Teme!" Naru gasped when she look up to her best friend only to see Sasuke's face it was as if he is really angry and his eyes glaring daggers on her. This is the first time she saw him like this. '_Sasuke, he is scary now."_

**"What. Did. You. Say. Care to repeat that dobe**." Sasuke said sternly as if he was holding back his anger.

"I said I enjoyed his kisses and I wish that Neji-kun just— _**hmf... **_Naru is petrified too surprise to do anything.

.

.

.

.

– **Sasuke Uchiha…**

Sasuke her best friend is **kissing her**!— yes Sasuke is kissing her… she gasped slightly then this is Sasuke's cue to deepen the kiss his tongue probing inside her mouth. _'Oh my god— he is— he is using his tongue!' _Naru thought as she tried to push the raven away from atop of her. But still no avail it was as if he is sucking all of her energy away from her body. Naru's sight become hazy and the pleasure was all over her body it was like she is on fire her will to fight was totally gone now and just surrendered with the kiss and _Kiss back_.

Sasuke smirk when he felt he won over her and just continue to deepen the kiss, he find Naru's lips sweet and he is not thinking of stopping so moments later the rough and force kiss he gave her turn into passionate with love and desire. Slowly Sasuke let go of Naru's hands but only to attach it on her cheeks and his other hand on the back of her neck to assure that she cannot pull away from the kiss.

Sasuke pull away from the kiss Naru and I, are both panting really hard blush creeping on both of her cheeks. After getting enough oxygen, Sasuke slowly lean down at the girl underneath him his lips dramatically brushes against Naru's.

.

.

.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

He was kissing me in a way that made it electrifying. It was as if he was hungry for a long time, and finally feed with love. He kissed me with passion and want, and other emotions I could not grasp. I kissed back, and that only seemed to fuel his need. He made me feel like he wanted me for a long time. As if without me, life was pointless.

Then Sasuke broke the kiss to trail some butterfly kisses on Naru's neck after he was satisfied from his work, he claimed her lips again for passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Naru felt something struck her this is bad were both best friends and we cannot do this!" Naru thought to herself as she breaks the kiss earning a whimper from the raven.

Both of them panting hard from the kiss that they shared, Naru blushed and look away, "Sasuke— we can't do this." Naru said making Sasuke's eyes widen as if he was so surprise of what he done.

"**Fuck."** Naru heard him cursed as he sat beside her on her bed his two hands on his head.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!**


	10. Heart Tangles

**My Love is here**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Heart Tangles **

**.**

**.**

_**What. Did. You. Say. Care to repeat that dobe**__." Sasuke said sternly as if he was holding back his anger._

_"I said I enjoyed his kisses and I wish that Neji-kun just— __**hmf... **__Naru is petrified too surprise to do anything._

– _**Sasuke Uchiha…**_

_Sasuke her best friend is __**kissing her**__!— yes Sasuke is kissing her… she gasped slightly then this is Sasuke's cue to deepen the kiss his tongue probing inside her mouth. 'Oh my god— he is— he is using his tongue!' Naru thought as she tried to push the raven away from atop of her. But still no avail it was as if he is sucking all of her energy away from her body. Naru's sight become hazy and the pleasure was all over her body it was like she is on fire her will to fight was totally gone now and just surrendered with the kiss and Kiss back._

_Both of them panting hard from the kiss that they shared, Naru blushed and look away, "Sasuke— we can't do this." Naru said making Sasuke's eyes widen as if he was so surprise of what he done._

_"__**Fuck."**__ Naru heard him cursed as he sat beside her on her bed his two hands on his head._

* * *

"_**Fuck. You messed it all up Sasuke!"**_ Sasuke said to himself as he continuously shaking himself and hitting it using his hand. _You do not suppose to kiss her! You do not suppose to make her scared of you! You are so stupid! What the heck happen to your head to make you kiss her! She is your best friend for god freaking sake!"_

.

.

Sasuke rolled his body on his bed facing the ceiling glaring on it angrily, "But it's her own damn fault any way he made me really jealous of what she said. – Sasuke's eyes widen. Wait! Did I just say _**jealous**_? Oh, what happen to my head…why would I be jealous? Yes Sasuke you are her best friend so it is normal for you to be concern to her. However, still there is this unsettling feeling inside his heart that he cannot seem to comprehend what it is.

.

.

.

* * *

While back with Naru, she is still not moving from her spot, she can still feel his lips on hers his sweet tastes still lingered on hers. Naru absentmindly touches her lips "**Oh my god, Sasuke-teme just kiss me…not just a kiss a real one! Aaah!!! I do not really believe myself that I shared **_French kiss_** with him! I was soooo scarred! That bastard will pay for this he embarrassed me and for the fact, that was my first kiss! Aaah! Just wait and see Sasuke-Teme two can play your game!"** Naru said with determination on her voice.

.

.

.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Naru walk through the crowded hallways of Konoha High School trying to avoid and ignore the certain raven-haired who is actually at the back walking along with her. Naru twitched in anger, "_The nerve this guy! How dare he walk with me like this as if nothing happened last night! Grr I will really kill him!"_ Naru thought angrily to herself as she clenches her fist at her both sides.

"You don't have to ignore me dobe…" Sasuke said coolly as he walk pass to her.

Naru twitched in annoyance but she just keeps it to herself and goes to her locker to get her stuffs, "Remember what I told you last night dobe stop seeing him." Sasuke said without looking at Naru. "Why would I do that? I will not stop _seeing_ him just you say so!" Naru said fuming in anger.

"Because I say so." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde-haired girl

"No, I would not follow you! You cannot stop me from seeing him!" Naru said stubbornly as she about to walk pass from the fuming raven-haired man but Sasuke grabbed her arm back down pinning her against the locker doors. This action from the two teens gaining some attention from the crowd Naru glared at Sasuke, "Let go Teme!" She said bravely but deep inside her, her heart started to beat faster against her rib cage.

Sasuke started to lean closer against Naru making the girl uncomfortable the murmurs and gossips of the crowd started making her unease. "Let go Sasuke or else!"

Sasuke leaned down until he reaches her ears to whisper something that made her blush then turned pale, **"Remember that dobe consider that as a threat I don't care." **Sasuke said cockily leaving the blushing girl behind with a smirk never leaving his handsome face.

.

.

.

* * *

"OH-EM-GEE I saw all Naru! He kissed you! Sasuke-kun kissed you!!!!" Ino squealed scandalizing the very idea while Naru glared at Ino, "Shut up Ino! For the last time he did not kiss me! Not in chance in hell!!!" Naru lied as she remember what happened between them last night.

"But I saw it you two is having an intimate moment at the lockers your soo lucky Naru-chan he is the most popular guy at sophomore division oh he is soo dreamy." Ino said with dreamy eyes while Naru sweat dropped, "I thought you only dreamed about Shikamaru."

"Yeah, he is my boy friend you know but still can't I dream of other guy instead of him?" Ino frowned

.

.

.

"_**That bastard, just wait and see I will give him what he wants…"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter guys? Curious about what Sasuke whispered to Naru? You want to know what is it? then Stay tune for more**

"**Please Review!"**


	11. The Game called Jealousy Part I

**Attention**: Hi guys! I am really happy to announce that I have new story for Naruto don't worry this SasuNaru pair yeah another story. The title is **Alluring Temptation** and it is my first** M-Rated fic **it will contains some mature content.

Not lemon but some mild lime scenes oh well I will leave the summary for **Alluring Temptation** and I hope you check it out for me and leave some awesome reviews and feed backs.

**Summary:** Naru Namikaze is a charming liberated socialite girl with her beauty and power she can get what she wants in a blink an eye. However, she could not get certain someone, Sasuke Uchiha. Challenge Naru did all what she can even determine to seduce the cold-hearted Uchiha can she makes him fall in love with her.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Game called Jealousy Part (1)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sasuke leaned down until he reaches her ears to whisper something that made her blush then turned pale, __**"Remember that dobe consider that as a threat I don't care." **__Sasuke said cockily leaving the blushing girl behind with a smirk never leaving his handsome face._

_"OH-EM-GEE I saw all Naru! He kissed you! Sasuke-kun kissed you!!!!" Ino squealed scandalizing the very idea while Naru glared at Ino, "Shut up Ino! For the last time he did not kiss me! Not in chance in hell!!!" Naru lied as she remember what happened between them last night._

_"But I saw it you two is having an intimate moment at the lockers your soo lucky Naru-chan he is the most popular guy at sophomore division oh he is soo dreamy." Ino said with dreamy eyes while Naru sweat dropped, "I thought you only dreamed about Shikamaru."_

_"Yeah, he is my boy friend you know but still can't I dream of other guy instead of him?" Ino frowned_

_"__**That bastard, just wait and see I will give him what he wants…"**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"**Sempai, please I want you to be my boy friend!" **Naru said making the lavender eye playboy stare at her dump folded for the mean time Neji could not utter a single word. _"Is she in drugs? Why ask me this all of the sudden." _

The two of them are currently at the hallway of third year students building its currently lunch time so thankfully all the students are busy minding their own business and they didn't seem interested on what they were talking about. "Na— Naru-chan…"

"I mean it be my boy friend!" Naru said with flushed bashed face she is nervous and at the same time feel embarrassed about what she was asking to her senior.

"— Why?"

**"Because—**

**.**

.

.

* * *

"So Sasuke-kun what do you want for next Saturday do you want us to go watch movies? Or if you want you can go shopping with me." Sakura said while giggling while Sasuke is not listening to her. It is just that he had enough of her usual rants over shopping and dates "it's always the same."

"Sasuke-kun are you even listening." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah I am listening Sakura." Sasuke said with the hint of annoyance on his voice.

"Oh is that Naru-chan and Neji-kun?" Sakura said while Sasuke just glare at the approaching couple especially to their connected hands. Naru cast the couple her sweetest smile, "Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" Naru said sweetly while hugging Neji's arm.

"Oh hi Naru-chan, so I can see that you two are so sweet. What is the score between you two?"

Neji smirked at Sasuke before holding Naru's hands lifting it so he can kiss it, "Well I thought you wouldn't ask Haruno-chan…me and my Naru are now officially together right my babe?" Neji said with a wink while kissing her forehead making Sasuke glared even harder at Neji if really looks could kill.

.

.

.

"_Damn this Hyuuga and double damn you dobe so you really want this game huh two can play this game!"_ Sasuke said smirking while looking at his best friend.

"_I wish Sasuke-teme would not say __**it **__just keep your mouth shut!" _Naru thought to herself while looking at the smirking Uchiha.

"_If you continue seeing him I will tell him your secret…our dirty little secret."_

_._

_._

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**Ladey Heartly: what do you think? Please review! And btw, don't forget to read 'Alluring Temptation.' Thank you!**


	12. The Game Called Jealousy Part II

**Author's Notes'**

**. **

**Hi guys! I am just here to tell you that I had this worst asthma attack of my life. Last Friday night after my work, I collapsed in the street and thankfully, I am with my boy friend that time so nothing worse happen to me. Well I am just sharing. ; )**

* * *

**My Love is Here**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Game Jealousy Part 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Damn this Hyuuga and double damn you dobe so you really want this game huh two can play this game!" Sasuke said smirking while looking at his best friend._

_"I wish Sasuke-teme would not say **it **just keep your mouth shut!" Naru thought to herself while looking at the smirking Uchiha._

_"If you continue seeing him I will tell him your secret…our dirty little secret."_

_._

_._

* * *

"So here I bought four tickets for us." Neji said as he gave the two tickets to Sakura and Sasuke then, keep the other two to his pockets. "Oh thank you Hyuuga-kun." Sakura said happily, while Sasuke just grunted as he rolled his eyes. He really and wanted to hit the hell out of Neji right now and then he didn't know why but he felt something ripple inside him whenever he saw him holding his best friends hand and whenever Naru smile back at him. It is really irritating and annoyed the hell out of him.

"It is a horror film Neji-kun…" Naru frown, as she looks at the movie poster in front of her while Neji smirk, "Why you're scared?" He teased

"NO of course not they're not real and they were just made up." Naru said bravely but deep inside she is really scared ever since she was a kid she really hate watching Horror movies especially the gory films because she will end up throwing up.

"By the way guys let's buy snacks for awhile before the movie starts it's our treat right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura offered while looking at her boy friend.

"OKAY."

As much as Sasuke wants to put some poison on Neji's drink he could not do it is just really irritating to be with the person you hated. It kills him inside "Damn this guy… "Here…" He said as he grudgingly shoves the box of pop corn on Neji's hand while Neji just secretly smirk inside.

"Neji-kun, are you okay." Naru asked absent mildly she does not have any clue of what is happening between her best friend and her 'Neji-sempai'. Neji turned to look at Naru with a boyish smirk that can make all girls melt he pinched Naru's cheeks before answering, "I am alright."

Sakura squealed, "You know what you two are really cute together!" clapping her hands together happily. "Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever let's just go inside." Sasuke said turning his back leaving the three behind him.

"Hey wait Sasuke-kun!"

.

"What's wrong with that Teme!" Naru pouted in annoyance.

"Just don't mind he is just jealous."

Naru's eyes widen, "Eh? Jealous."

"Let's go."

.

.

* * *

_**Naru's POV**_

Naru turned around to face the large screen. It was just her luck to be sitting with Sasuke and Sakura very and super unfair, Naru hug Neji's arm tightly and she saw Sasuke stiffen on her action. Serves him right Naru leaned her head on Neji's shoulder as the movie started.

.

.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke glanced over at Naru. **Ugh**. Was she trying to make him jealous? Well, two could play at that game. He reached over and held Sakura's hand. He glanced at Naru again with the corner of his eye, and saw her glaring. Absolutely Perfect. As a part when the villain trying to kill the girl, Naru grasped Neji's hand, frightened. Sasuke saw them and scowled. Sakura was not easily scared, but she was still clutching on to him like there was no tomorrow. Geez, he did not have any feeling left in his hand already.

The movie went on like that for quite a while. Not what was happening, I meant the jealousy game. Anyways, when the movie came to the part where the main guy saved the main girl, and they were about to kiss, Sakura leaned over to Sasuke but Sasuke turn his head around Sakura's sloppy kiss landed on his cheeks. "What the hell Sakura."

"Why can't I kiss my boy friend?" Sakura said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh my god I need to go to the comfort room." Naru said as covering her mouth then hurriedly went out of the cinema. Seeing that action, Sasuke turned to look at Neji with a questioning glare. "I didn't do anything."

"What do you waiting for follow her damn it she is not used to watch this kind of movies?!" Sasuke shouted earning an angry shout from the other people who is watching the movie.

.

"Sasuke-kun, let's seat now."

"Forget it Sakura I'm going." Sasuke said as he slapped Sakura's hands away from him going out of the cinema. "Wait Sasuke-kun!"

--

* * *

.

Naru wipes her mouth after throwing up. 'Geez, that's why she hated horror movies I just endure the gory and blood splatter everywhere at the movie that they watched'

"You okay Naru-chan?" Neji asked worriedly as he brushes her tangle blonde locks on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just hate bloods when I see them."

"Really, or shall I say you're just jealous of what you see…" Neji said smirking at the blonde haired girl in front of him. "Eh, no way…"

"Okay then '_Girl friend'_ let's go I will bring you home." Neji said offering his hand to his girl friend.

"Okay _'Boy friend'_ let's go…" Naru said sarcastically as she accepted Neji's hand.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mean while with Sasuke and Sakura **

**.**

**.**

"What is wrong with you Sasuke-kun you're so silent when ever since Neji and then that girl!" Sakura said twitching in anger. **Yes,** she is being hypocrite whenever Naru is around pretending that it's okay but deep inside she really don't want her near her sight and near her Sasuke-kun.

"Can you stop calling Naru like that she has a name!" Sasuke shouted angrily

"I don't care, you're mind is not with me whenever we are with her! What's wrong with you I am your girlfriend not her!" Sakura said matching Sasuke's range of voice.

"Now I know how stupid I am to court you…to like you" Sasuke started looking intently at Sakura's emerald eyes

"What— what do you mean Sasuke-kun."

"Were over." Sasuke said firmly he was about to go when Sakura hug his waist from behind.

"NO SASUKE-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME!!! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" Sakura said sobbing into tears.

Sasuke remove Sakura's hands away from him and face her, "Were over and I don't want to see you again."

.

.

"**_Now I know why what's happening to me."_**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ladey Heartly: What do you think guys? XD**

**please review!**


	13. The Deal

**My Love is here**

**.**

* * *

**Midnightsun7- Can you please update 'What have you done' I am really looking forward for the next chapter!**

**Vitwo- hahahaha all of my reviewers at chapter 12 really happy when Sasuke and Sakura broke up. May I ask why? ;)**

**HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9- thank you for the review!**

**Akatsuki ryuu948- yeah go Sasu GO!**

**HinataXxLove- heyyah thanks for reviewing!**

**Angelvan105-My second Sis, what's up? Miss yah!**

**Lady Kaly 7- Sis, I am happy that you like chapter 12 so how are you now. Hope you are okay!**

**Lingo10- hey, thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like the previous chapters.**

**Mfoto- Thanks your great too!**

** ;(**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Deal**

**.**

* * *

_"Now I know how stupid I am to court you…to like you" Sasuke started looking intently at Sakura's emerald eyes_

_"What— what do you mean Sasuke-kun."_

_"Were over." Sasuke said firmly he was about to go when Sakura hug his waist from behind._

_"NO SASUKE-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME!!! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" Sakura said sobbing into tears._

_Sasuke remove Sakura's hands away from him and face her, "Were over and I don't want to see you again."_

_._

_._

_"__**Now I know why what's happening to me."**_

* * *

.

.

Early Monday morning, Naru stepped outside their house humming happily with her bag clinging on her shoulder she remember what happen last Saturday night at the cinema she felt really satisfied Because, she Naru Uzumaki had take her revenge on Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Hah, serves him right!"_

However, her happiness faltered when she saw a familiar person standing in front of her

"Naru, can we talk?" Naru gulp hard while staring at the bubble gum haired girl— _**Sakura**_

--

* * *

Naru look aggravated in fact, she really had this witty ends in her hair right now that is how problematic she is right now thinking hard _**what the heck**_ is wrong with her raven-haired best friend. "_Arg! What is wrong with that Sasuke-teme breaking up with Sakura like that! As far as I can remember he totally like the girl and in fact he made her help him with Sakura and now what—I don't really know what to do!" _Naru thought to herself as she nearly slaps herself.

"_**Please, help me with your best friend talk to him for me!"**_

_**.**_

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Neji asked worriedly bringing Naru back in realitywhile Naru just stared at Neji blinking her eyes twice. "Naru are you okay?"

"Oh, Ah Sorry I'm just thinking about something." Naru said sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head

"Oh, really" Neji said still not convince on what Naru's excuse but he let it slip for a while.

"Oh before I forget just go ahead."

"Why? I have to bring you first to your classroom." Neji said confuse of what Naru was saying.

"It's okay really I have something to do Ja Ne!" Naru said as she advance forward running away from the very confuse Neji while she bid farewell to him.

Neji blinked, "_What was that all about?"_

.

.

* * *

15 minutes later Naru reach the sophomore building there are still plenty of student in the hall way because it's still early in the morning. Panting hard she look everywhere where her eyes can reach and see but still she cannot find the certain raven. She looks beside her, _"Oh my luck! It is one of Sasuke-teme's classmates at history."_

"Oh hi Masaharu-san by a chance did you see Sasuke?" Naru asked while watching the girl

"Ah yeah he is on the science laboratory at the second floor." The girl answered

"Thanks Masaharu-san!" Naru said as she run as fast as she could she have to talk with that bastard she really wants to know why the heck he broke up with the girl of his dreams. Naru sighed deeply as she remembers what happen earlier that morning.

.

.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

**_._**

**_._**

"_**So what do you want to talk about Sakura-chan?"Naru asked as she straightening up her skirt.**_

"_**Give me a favor; can you talk to Sasuke for me?" Sakura started as tears threatening to stream down her face.**_

_**Seeing this Naru immediately felt worry towards the other girl, "What's wrong Sakura-chan? What about Sasuke-teme? Did he do something to you?"  
**_

_**Sakura burst into tears burying her face on her two hand, "He broke up with me last Saturday." Sakura revealed making Naru's eyes widen in shock 'What the hell do I just hear what I know Sakura-chan said? Sasuke-teme broke up with her. But, why?"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, broke up with me without any reason so please can you talk to him for me? Tell him to talk to me…go out with me again and I will prove to him that I am better now. I will change for him so please, help me with your best friend talk to him for me!"**_

_**End Flash back**_

* * *

.

.

.

Naru furrowed, _"That is weird because this is the first time Sakura-chan asked for my favor and for god's sake with her best friend, and well it's not that I really do have a choice." _She said as she pushed the door of science laboratory opened revealing her handsome best friend looking so seriously on his experiment.

She faked her cough hoping to get the boy's attention and luckily, it did Sasuke turned his back to face her, Sasuke stood up, "What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Ah, I want to— ah…" Naru stuttered she really do not know what to say she felt that her throat is dry.

Sasuke picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder seeing that Naru is not sure on what she would say he is about to leave when Naru speak again.

"Wait."

"I will listen to you after you know what you want to say." Sasuke said without looking back to his best friend. "Wait, I will tell you now."

Sasuke turned to face Naru with impassive look on his face, "Anou, about Sa—

"I'm going." Sasuke said not wanting to hear about Sakura.

Naru turned red in anger how dare this teme to cut her off on what she was saying, "Hey wait I'm still not finish talking to you!" she said angrily

"I don't want to talk about Sakura so don't even think of starting a conversation about her." Sasuke said sternly.

"How the hell, don't you know that she is crying because of YOU!"

Sasuke look away as he rolled his eyes, "I'm not listening."

"Teme, you have to listen, Sakura said to me that you broke up with him without any reason why did you do that for! Tell me the reason, you're ungrateful JERK!" Naru said as she literally shaking the hell out of Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naru pushing her hand away from him, "It's not of your fucking business!"

"It _**is**_ my business because Sakura-chan is my friend!" Naru shouted angrily.

"So what do _**you**_ want me to do?"

"Go out with her again! Reconcile with her damn it!"

.

.

Sasuke let out a sinister smirk making Naru shiver, Naru watch Sasuke approaching her. Seeing Sasuke's action she automatically walk backwards to avoid any contact but well it turned out to be a very wrong move. She is now being pinned at the wall by Sasuke with his arms between her.

"Wha— you Teme what's wrong with you!" Naru said trying not to stutter but failing.

Sasuke leaning awfully close, Naru's heart skip a bit as their lips almost brush against each other but in her dismay Sasuke leave her lips and slowly planting a kiss to her ear lobe. **"What the Teme you pervert, what do you think you're doing!"** Naru tried to push him off her but she felt weak…as if Sasuke is sucking all the energy inside her body. Naru felt Sasuke smirk against her skin making her shiver…

"**Okay, this is the deal; I will go out with Sakura again in one condition."** Naru felt Sasuke said on her neck

"Wha— what condition?" Naru stuttered as she felt her legs weaken and her heart started to beat so furiously against her chest.

"Every time Sakura and I go out it has an exchange that you have to do." Sasuke said huskily his smirk is still visible on his handsome face.

.

"What do you mean?" Naru said as she looks directly on Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"**Every time Sakura and I go out…in exchange we will go out on a date as well."** Sasuke said leaning awfully close on Naru's face. Their faces is just inches apart and the blonde haired girl felt hot she is now sure that she is blushing.

Naru's eyes widen, "Eh"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ladey Heartly: What do you think guys? Please leave a Review!**


	14. What on Earth is happening?

**My Love is here**

**.**

**Ladey Heartly**

.

* * *

**Midnightsun7-** "Thanks for updating **'What have you done!'** I love it!"

**Lady Kaly 7- Sis I'll give you a bear HUGZ**

**Mfoto- ;)**

**Lingo10- **they were really close believe me ;)

**HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9- yep, go Sasu go!**

**Death wish Girl- **yep, I wish you were okay now with the drama stuff you have been through this week. In addition, thanks for the review.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**"What on earth is happening?"**

**.**

* * *

_"What do you mean?" Naru said as she looks directly on Sasuke's obsidian eyes._

_"__**Every time Sakura and I go out…in exchange we will go out on a date as well."**__ Sasuke said leaning awfully close on Naru's face. Their faces is just inches apart and the blonde haired girl felt hot she is now sure that she is blushing._

_Naru's eyes widen, "Eh"_

* * *

.

.

Did she hear him right? I mean is this really happening maybe, this is the end of the world why would he be asking that kind of condition, Duh! For god sakes, he is asking for a very impossible idea because officially she is dating Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke smirked as he watches the very confuse blonde, "What now dobe cat bit your tongue." He teased.

"This is once in lifetime opportunity dobe so grab it without thinking twice."

Naru's eyes twitch in anger a vein popped at the side of her head, "Are you in drugs Teme! Don't ask such weird things!" Naru said trying to push Sasuke away from her.

"Dobe, I am asking you seriously."

.

"You're out of your mind, Stop joking around Teme I am only asking you to go out with Sakura again!" Naru said heatedly.

"I don't joke around and I am serious, I will go out with Sakura again if you do what I want. Choose dobe a date with me every time Sakura and I go out or nothing at all." Sasuke said with the hint of amusement in his voice.

"You're Crazy Teme don't say such crazy things!" Naru said blushing half in embarrassment and the other half because she can feel her heart is furiously pounding against her rib cage so hard.

.

"Okay then you're not gonna have anything from me…" Sasuke said smirking as he walks away from his friend, he knows that his blonde-best friend has no choice to choose so she will go and grab his condition.

"Wait!" Naru called out

Sasuke turned to look at Naru again with a smirk, "What now."

"O— okay but—"

"No more buts you already agreed so don't take your words that you said."

.

"You conceited Jerk! Tell me first why the hell you're doing this? What's your reason?" Naru asked deep inside Naru's heart she wish that Sasuke really mean what he said about them 'dating' she wish that Sasuke had this same feelings for her but, "That's impossible' Naru muttered under her breath.

"What impossible dobe?"

"It's none of your business Teme!"

"Stop being malicious dobe I'm just doing this on a **_purpose_**." Sasuke said cupping her chin with his hands acting like he is thinking something.

Naru twitched in anger an angry vein pop on her head, "And what the hell do you mean by malicious? Why would I think such a thing! I am just saying that it looks bad if we go out on a date because were best friends! Don't you get it and for the fact that you have a girl friend and I have a boy friend!"

"Stop kidding around."

"What did you said?!" Naru snapped in anger

"I know that you and that Hyuuga are just pretending." Sasuke said bluntly

* * *

_**Naru's POV**_

"Arg. This bastard is really pissing me off! Who does he think he is? The air in his head is over flowing. In addition, he really thinks that he is high and mighty! How dare him! I'm really gonna kill him!"

.

* * *

"What now cat bit your tongue again." Sasuke said teasingly leaning on Naru's face while Naru leaning backwards.

.

"**YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!"** Naru roared as she storm out of the room leaving the very amused Sasuke behind.

"Don't forget tomorrow 1:00 pm sharp meet me in my room."

.

"You wait in your room yourself I wouldn't go!"

.

.

* * *

"_**Arg what's wrong with that conceited bastard! Why the hell he said that as if he knows everything about me. Okay all right. Maybe he knows ever since we were a little kid but why did he come up with a conclusion that Neji and I are just pretending. Oh well maybe he was right with that. However, there is no way in hell that I would admit that! Never! That bastard I would not go to your date! Ever wait there until you die"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Let's see dobe…let's see…"**_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**Whew. I am so grateful that this chapter is already finished. So what do you think? **

**I thank you for reading I am soo on the happy mood now so I would leave some sneak peak.**

* * *

_Next Chapter Scene_

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_You like me right?!"_

"_Let me go!"_

_"Stop playing with Me!"_

**Please Review!**


	15. The Date to Remember?

**Update!**

**My Love is Here**

**.  
Ethereal Heiress **

* * *

**Author's note: **hey guys! I am back!!! Btw, I changed my pen name again from Ladey Heartly to Ethereal Heiress so do not be confuse. -_- In addition, thanks to all who reviewed the previous Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**CIA~ DAA DAA DAA PART ONE**

* * *

_**Arg what is wrong with that conceited bastard! Why the hell he said that as if he knows everything about me. Okay all right. Maybe he knows ever since we were a little kid but why did he come up with a conclusion that Neji and I are just pretending. Oh well maybe he was right with that. However, there is no way in hell that I would admit that! Never! That bastard I would not go to your date! Ever wait there until you die"**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**So what I am doing here again? With Sasuke atop of her with his mom and brother looking at us, **The only thing I remember before I came here in my best friend- Teme bastard Sasuke's room was I am with Neji-kun talking then suddenly Sasuke came to the scene and drag me here on _his_ room! And that is not only the reason to be frighten because they were thinking that we were doing _it_"

.

* * *

**FLASH BACK ON WHAT HAPPEN THAT EARLY THAT DAY**

**.**

.

The morning has finally come in Konoha, Sasuke yawned brushing his raven locks in annoyance he still wanted to sleep but cannot because this is supposed to be the day of their date (Yes, his date with his dobe best friend). Unwillingly he stood up stretching his arms as he sat up. "I just have to tell this to her.." after waking up he proceed immediately on his daily routine. Smiling at the thought remembering on what she said…about his condition.

Sasuke's smirked became visible on his handsome face. _"__**Every time Sakura and I go out…in exchange we will go out on a date as well."**__ Sasuke said leaning awfully close on Naru's face. Their faces is just inches apart and the blonde haired girl felt hot she is now sure that she is blushing._

_Naru's eyes widen, "Eh"_

_Naru's eyes twitch in anger a vein popped at the side of her head, "Are you in drugs Teme! Don't ask such weird things!" Naru said trying to push Sasuke away from her._

_"Dobe, I am asking you seriously."_

_._

_"You're out of your mind, Stop joking around Teme I am only asking you to go out with Sakura again!" Naru said heatedly._

_"I don't joke around and I am serious, I will go out with Sakura again if you do what I want. Choose dobe a date with me every time Sakura and I go out or nothing at all." Sasuke said with the hint of amusement in his voice._

_"You're Crazy Teme don't say such crazy things!" Naru said blushing half in embarrassment and the other half because she can feel her heart is furiously pounding against her rib cage so hard._

**"Well…this day is my lucky day."**

* * *

.

"Hey, morning Sasuke-kun…it's a miracle you woke up early." Mikoto greeted her son cheerfully earning a groan from Sasuke. "I hate morning's mom…but I have to…" He said as he stuck a French toast at his mouth while his mom raised an eyebrow to him and gasps in realization. "Don't tell me you already have a girl friend." Sasuke sigh. "Mom…I don't have…it's just that…oh well…" He said drinking his coffee before continuing to his words. "I really need to go…thanks for the breakfast!" Sasuke said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh well…kids these days…"

Itachi entered the kitchen with a newspaper in his hand, "What happened mom? Where's Sasuke?"

"He went out."

* * *

.

"_How dare that Teme demand something like that? Is he nuts or something? He really is getting on my nerves!"_ Narupunched the pillow repeatedly, imagining that it was Sasuke

"_Who does he think he is? He is not only a guy in this world! There are too many guys out there! arg if it's not for Sakura-chan I wouldn't talk with that guy again!"_

"Naru-chan, you have visitor he said his name is Neji…" Naru's mother said from downstairs making the blonde haired girl smile for a moment. "_Well Neji-kun is my anxiety reliever!" _

"Okay I am coming downstairs mom!"

.

"Neji-kun what are you doing here? Do you need something?" Naru asked Neji when she finally reaches the living room. "Do you forget our little _date_? Naru-chan." Neji said teasingly while Naru gasped in surprise. "Oh my god I totally forgot! _Yeah because that stupid teme is on my mind until this morning and I forgot that I have agreed to have a date with Neji-kun this morning!"_

"Naru-chan? Are you okay?" Neji asked worriedly when he notices that she is cursing someone under her breath.

"Ah Yeah I am soo very fine!!!"

* * *

"Are you really okay?"

_'Oh damn he caught me again!"_

Naru sweat dropped turning her attention towards her boy friend, "Ah, yeah I am fine… so by the way where we going?" She asked curiously at the older teen beside her.

"Nothing special you decide where we go. You're the girl after all." Neji said putting his hands on his pockets sighing deeply he really do not know where to go either he just wanted to be with her for the time being. Thinking that making him feel strange

"Do you want some ice cream?" Neji asked Naru as he pointed the ice cream parlor across the lane. Naru smiled widely, "Oh yeah! You don't have to ask me that!" She said enthusiastically while pumping up her hands in the air.

Neji chuckled lightly, "Okay I should have known that. So what flavor do you like?"

"I wanna melon flavor!" Naru said childishly

"Okay then, wait for me here."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Naru said while watching Neji walking across the lane.

"_Ice cream I cannot wait to amf—"_ Naru trailed off from her thought when someone behind her put its hand on her mouth dragging her away.

_

* * *

"Hey wait what the! Put me down!" Naru shouted as she struggle from strangers hold her heart pounding furiously against her rib cage and an overwhelming fear invading her senses, "_Oh god, am I gonna die? Please someone save me!"_

"Dobe keep it still!" Naru stiffen immediately an angry vein popped up her head, well she do not really have to think twice who abducted her. "YOU TEME!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The blonde haired girl shouted angrily well she is now being carried by, Sasuke. His hand on her waist it was as if he was carrying her, as she was featherweight.

"Sasuke-teme I'm warning you!!! Put me down!!!" Naru said while pounding her hands on his sides while Sasuke did not even flinch, "Shut up will you dobe."

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU TEME!! DON'T YOU KNOW I HAVE A FREAKING DATE WITH NEJI-KUN!! AND THEN YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!! JUST PUT ME DOWN— Eh…" Naru trailed off when Sasuke suddenly stopped walking. Now that she realizes that, they were currently in front of the Uchiha Front porch.

"Hell Uchiha Sasuke are you even listening to me I said let me go!!"

* * *

"Amf!! Ouch that hurts!!! Naru groaned in pain when her head meet the headboard of Sasuke's king size bed. "You Teme!!! What's wrong …with…you." Naru stopped on her sentence when she saw her favorite dishes prepared on the top of Sasuke's study table.

_**Pork Ramen lots of noodles!, Takoyaki, Onigiri… Miso soup…fermented soybeans… Fried Shrimp and Apple juice**_

Naru gulped really hard at the beautiful sight before her. it makes her hungry all of the sudden.

Sasuke sat besides her smirking at her, "So dobe ready to have a date with me?"

"_**Well the long night is just about to Start."**_

_**.**_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Because?

**My Love is here**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Authors Note**: hey! I am back guys! Sorry, for the long wait! Please forgive me and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I do own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 16: "Because…"**

* * *

"So, whatzzzup with yah coofiiing thiish foods?" Naru said while stuffing her mouth with her favorite foods, rice spitting out of her mouth, while doing this.

"You really are a pig Dobe stop eating like that you're so disgusting." Sasuke said giving her a disgusting look while picking up the box of tissue over the night stand shoving it on Naru's face.

"Ouch, that hurts! You meanie Sasuke-teme!" Naru protested. Sasuke give her an angry look, "Because the rice is all over my bed now because you eat like a pig! And look at yourself, rice is sticking out of your face."Sasuke said pointed out while Naru hurriedly went to the mirror to look at herself. "Yaay, your right! I am sooo horrible! Why don't you just say gently that, hey Naruto, you have rice sticking out on your face not the you eat like a pig dialogue? your so mean!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Next time _if_ I remember" he said sarcastically.

"Mou, your sooooo mean! I do not why you became my friend! Best friend to be exact!" Naru pouted while picking up the bowl of ramen on Sasuke's study table, and then she sat down at the lounger 3 meters away from Sasuke.

"OOOh, this is reeeaaally good!" Naru moan in delight as if she is eating the best ramen in the world…

"You really are a pig!" Sasuke said while he lied down the bed making his hands as his pillows.

"So after this, you'll ask Sakura out again?" Naru said after gulping the last drop of soup on her ramen putting the empty bowl at the end table beside the lounger.

"Maybe…"

"Eh, what maybe?! After you dragged me all along here and made me eat these foods, and you will just say maybe! What was that all about?"

Sasuke sat up eyes are narrowing, "Dobe, you're the only one who enjoyed this date not me!"

"Eh, what do you mean date! This was like you making me eat my dinner here like we always do!" Naru said eyes widen while eating her fourth food of the day the Takoyaki.

"Let me ask you, what suppose the two people do when they were in a date." Sasuke said as he stood up slowly approaching his dear friend who is clueless on what is going to happen.

"Your soo unfair Sasuke-teme!" Naru whined like a four-year-old kid making Sasuke wince at the sound. "Stop acting like a child and just answer the goddamn question _Na. ru __. to_." Naru gulped really hard she knows how serious Sasuke now, he'd only say her full name if he was totally pissed or angry to her.

Naru snorted, "What's with you anyway teme your soo serious! Of course I know what couples do in dates but for crying out loud we're not even a couple so why would we do such things if we are not a couple!"

"Just answer the question."

Naru cupped her chin while acting like she was thinking, "Um. Base on my knowledge, couples do, they talk about their school project!" She said enthusiastically while a vein throbbed on Sasuke's forehead, "ANSWER SERIOUSLY!" he shouted on Naru's ears.

"You're so mean teme!" Naru said animatedly while fountain of tears stream out of her eyes. _( A/N"Well, in anime they can do that right?")_

"Stop being a baby and just answer the goddamn question!" Sasuke said panting he just used all of his strength and air just to wake up the living daylights out of his idiotic best friend.

"OKAY, as you say teme, normally Couples do: holding hands, hugging each other, talk about their experiences knowing about each other more, then eat lunch together, and then after that they--"

"They what?" Sasuke said while smirking

"_How can I suppose to say this…erm this teme just teasing me? I really want to kill this bastard!"_ Naru thought animatedly while visualizing the death of her best friend on the evil side of her brain.

"Dobe what now…say it?"

"Well they **_kiss_**! That is all, now happy! I bet you do all that with Sakura!" Naru said while she stood up and seat on Sasuke's bed again as she resume eating.

Sasuke smirk, "Why jealous?"

Naru scoffed, "Why would I be jealous? As _if_." she said while rolling her eyes.

.

"So you did all of that with that Hyuuga too?!" Sasuke asked more likely said accusingly while giving the blonde his trade mark Uchiha glare. – He promised, if Naruto gave him a wrong answer she is dead and he would do the same with that bastard Hyuuga who corrupted _his _dobe's mind.

Naru frowned, "_Sasuke-teme, is teasing me…yeah for sure…hah, I got a very good idea…I'm gonna feed you with your own food!" _Naru let out a sigh, "Oh, yeah we did it too… you know the holding hands thing…eat together… hugging each other and we kiss on the _lips every time _we met or part ways… and— _gasp_" Naru was shock she just found herself underneath Sasuke's body on his bed! On her best friend's bed, she turned to look up, his bangs covering his handsome features. Naru's heart started to beat furiously against her chest.

"_Okay, now what the hell is happening? Did Sasuke take all what I've said seriously? For god sake, didn't he know the difference between a plain joke and the real facts? Why would I kiss Neji every time? That would be so embarrassing and what would Neji think if I did do that always. However, Sasuke-teme now is…" _Naru attempt to touch Sasuke's hair but in her surprise Sasuke pinned her hand down beside her head.

"_Oh my, what's happening with him and more importantly what is happening to me, I think I'm going to have an heart attack...I cannot breathe…I think my body is paralyze I cannot move."_

"What's wrong with you teme let go! Your heavy I cannot breathe let go!" Naru said as she struggles to break free from Sasuke's hold but he was excessively strong.

"**What's wrong with me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! BECAUSE OF YOU!"** Sasuke shouted he did not care even he attract attention he just wanted his best friend to know what he truly feels.

Naru scoffed, "Me? why me? I cannot remember doing anything that upset you or whatever! And even I _do _**kiss** Neji-kun what's the matter with that?! After all he **_is _**my _boyfriend_!"

**That hit a nerve**, this was Sasuke's turn to shut up but he did not loosen his grip on her, "Sasuke-teme let go! I cannot breathe!" Naru protested trying to wiggle free underneath Sasuke's body.

Sasuke let out of amuse chuckle, "Want to know why?"

"Huh?" Naru blinked twice she did not heard what he did say.

"You want to know why I don't want you to be with that Hyuuga." Sasuke said giving her an intense look, this look making Naru uncomfortable and shiver under his gaze. "_What's wrong with this man…I didn't do anything to him…aren't I?"_

"It's because…

"Because?" Naru repeated

"Because— _damn it just say it Sasuke…"_

"Sasuke-teme we don't have the whole night just say it!" Naru said impatiently

"SHUT UP, I'm trying to…so don't distract me idiot!"

Naru scoffed, "And now I'm the idiot! I'm getting uncomfortable and I cannot feel my hand anymore you're squeezing them so tightly so just say it before my blood circulation stops!"

"I'm saying it so SHUT UP!"

"Yeah, yeah okay I'll shut my mouth up! So just, hurry up! Say it! Jeez…" Naru said she was totally pissed.

"Because…I _damn how I could suppose to say it…_because…your—" Sasuke trailed off…

"Because, I what?"

"Because…

They stopped on their tracks when Sasuke and Naru heard a gasp the two turn at the direction of the voice only to see the shock Mikoto, and the amuse smirk of Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

"_**Aah, were soooo dead?!"**_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review everyone!**


	17. BIG MAYHEM

**My Love is here**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Van309**: thanks, yeah I agree with yah boys are just troublesome! They were pain the ass!

**Remianetta**- (nods) yeah, that is right! I still love him but, he controlling! Therefore, I do not have a choice other than to 'I'm better off without him' mode.

**Lady Kaly 7**- Big Sis, I miss you!!!!!

**Lingo10**- what do you mean by bagged?

**Midnightsun7**- hey, thanks for the review! How about updating **what, have you done? **Is that even the right title? Sorry I forgot!

* * *

**Chapter 17: BIG MAYHEM**

* * *

"_**So, is this in the middle, the end, or on the beginning**_**?"** Mikoto asked meaningfully while eyeing her son Sasuke who is currently and still atop of his best friend, while Naru just does not know what to do. She was too embarrassed to say anything. Itachi let out an amuse chuckle, "Oh, I'm so proud of you Otouto before I didn't think you wanted to do this but now…wow…" That statement made Naru and Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP ITACHI!" Naru and Sasuke shouted at the same time making Itachi sweat dropped anime style. "Maa, you don't have to be that angry."

"**SASUKE, NARUTO IN LIVING ROOM NOW!"** Mikoto commanded sternly huffing in annoyance while walking away assuming that Naru and Sasuke will follow her.

* * *

"Auntie, I'm telling you the truth! We're not doing anything inappropriate, well Sasuke-teme just did take my joke seriously right Sasuke?" Naru said while elbowing Sasuke's sides a sign that he must get along with the lie she come up with, "_Teme say something save me out from this mess bastard!"_

"Hey, Sasuke-chan if you're doing it unprotected you might impregnate Naru-chan…so you have to use these…" Itachi tease the two teens who are currently been interrogated by the older Uchiha then he put the white plastic on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke look up on his older brother with glaring obsidian eyes, "What's this Itachi?" he hissed while Itachi somewhat acted as if he doesn't mind what Sasuke just say and continue to give them an innocent smile that pissed Sasuke off in no end. "See for yourself little brother."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What if I don't…" itachi gave Sasuke a scary glare making the younger Uchiha gulped. "Teme just open it up! I'm curious what's with the magic plastic!" Naru said while peeking inside the plastic bag.

"Shut up dobe…"

"Teme you're so mean! I really don't know why girls throwing themselves on you!" Sasuke smirk, "Then you're one of that girls huh _Na. ru. to_." Naru just stucked her tongue out to him and look away from the annoying raven. "Just open it up Sasuke-chan I made your brother buy those for you come on look at it so I can teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Mikoto said while trying her best to sound angry.

"Okay, okay what's with you, mom…" Sasuke stopped talking just staring at the _thing _inside the bag suddenly a dark emitting aura surrounded the younger Sasuke.

"WHAT IS THESE ITACHI?!" Naru put her two hand on either side of her ears to prevent being deaf. "What's with you – EH!" Naru's eyes widen when she saw the thing inside the bag making her shiver.

"I— I don't – know that…Itachi-kun is…" Naru trailed off while bangs covering her eyes there is this dangerous and murderous aura surrounding her body. "Yep, Naru-chan I'm sooo proud of myself! And I'm also proud that I am Sasuke's older brother."

"I— I don't know that you're a— PERVERT!!!! WHAT'S WITH THESE MAGAZINES! VCD'S and—

"Condoms!" Sasuke continued while preventing himself from hitting hell out of Itachi.

"Oh if you don't know the magazines are the Kamasutra guide that would help you in the future Sasuke, and the DVD's you know if the magazines aren't enough you can watch it on how they were doing it…while the condom…you'll use it before— doing it." Itachi said innocently while the two teens are fuming in anger.

"So mom, this _is _the lesson I cannot forget?" Mikoto nodded, "Yep, Sasuke-chan don't forget all what I taught you this night and please Naru-chan give me some adorable little Sasuke-junior! I would be delighted if you do! Oh I cannot wait until it happens! Mikoto said happily with stars on her eyes while Naru sweat dropped

"What do you mean Auntie, I wouldn't do it! Not, with Sasuke-teme, or to anyone! I would gladly be an old maid to be with this ungrateful guy!" this made Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that huh Dobe as if I would like to do it with you!" Sasuke retorted back

"Seriously kids, Sasuke." Mikoto said while turning into mother mode.

"Now that this happen, I want you two to be engage as soon as possible and tell me honestly did the two of you, you know already done it before?…"

CRASH—

Naru became stiff, did she heard it right? Sasuke and I— engage. What the hell— Naru wanted to shout out loud that 'this is a big misunderstanding and all' but she found herself cannot speak even a single word…she was baffled it was like her voice disappear to her voice box.

"Mom—" Sasuke started…

"_Sasuke— please say no…say no!!!" _Naru begged on her mind, "_oh please SAY NO FOR GOD FREAKING SAKE!!!_" Naru prayed repeatedly.

Sasuke turned to look at the very anxious Naru, looking at her very scared face amuse him, Sasuke gave her a sinister smirk before turning his gaze again on his mom.

"**Yes, mom this is NOT the first time."**

With that, Naru felt her world break apart.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: What do you think guys?! Hahahaha too much happenings don't you think? Hahahaha ;) Please Review!**


	18. CatFight

***My Love is here***

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

remianetta- yeah, let's just forget and leave those cheating boys behind!

Van309- oh please don't kill me!

Lady Kaly 7- love yah too sis!

quintupledots915- yeah he is evil –grins-

Vitwo- hey how is France? Hihi

Lingo10- oh so that what it means…

Mfoto- thanks for the review!

Angelvan105- Miss Yah sis! Thanks for the review! ;)

Therefore, this is chapter 18 for you guys! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The catfight**

* * *

"_I don't know why, but today I can…I can really murder someone! Oh not just murder, slaughter the right term for that…I'm really going to make her dearest friend's impending death— a painful one…I will kill him slowly and painfully…arg! I am so pissed! If I see that guy here I'm gonna totally slaughter him!"_ Naru thought angrily while closing her locker really hard making the whole locker doors shake because of the impact— well it was like a domino effect. Ino sweat drop when she notice the killing aura beside her, "What's wrong with you now Naru, you've been scary since this morning."

Naru turn to look at her blonde friend, "Oh nothing I'm just planning how to kill someone." She said trying to sound pleasant but failing the emitting murderous aura is still present. "Naru, did you see Sasuke-kun? My Shika-babe wanted to talk with him but it seems like he is absent this day. Is he sick or something?" Ino asked worriedly

An angry vein popped up on Naru's forehead, "Why should I know where's that bastard?! Maybe he was with his other mates." She said picking up her books.

"Demo, you're his best friend right? You should know where is him."

"Arg, the hell I care! I don't know where is him period!" Naru said exasperatedly while she walks out of the locker room. "Hey wait Naru!" Ino said while running after Naru.

"Why were you're so angry anyway did something happen between you and Sasuke?" that word hit a nerve inside Naru. Ino smirk, she knows she guess it right base on Naru's action whatever the argument she had with Sasuke is very interesting. "So, what is it this time? Oh Naru you are not saying something to me! I am your girl best friend here and yet you're keeping a secret from me!" Ino said faking the tone of hurt on her voice.

"Arg, if I tell you what happen you would've believe me!"

"Try me!"

"Well, last Saturday something happen and—" Naru cut off when she heard someone is calling her name she turned to look at the direction of the voice. "Naru-chan!" it was Neji Hyuuga running towards their direction.

"Naru-chan!" Neji said worriedly while hugging Naru in the process ignoring the squeal of Ino at the background.

"Eh, Neji-kun why?" Naru said baffled she was too embarrassed to say anything right now at this very moment Hyuuga Neji is hugging her in the middle of the school hallway not caring that the other students might see them. "Oh, I hope my Shikamaru is like that! But it would never happen he'll think its way too troublesome if he hugs me in public." Ino said sadly.

Neji broke the hug and step backwards to look on Naru's face, he gently run his hands on her hair and put the strands of Naru's hair aside, "I'm so worried about you yesterday…you just disappeared all of the sudden where were you? I tried to call you but you've answer the phone."

_**DANG**_

"_Now what should I say? Arg Stupid Teme! I should not really let that bastard dragged me away from Neji!"_

"Ah, the thing is— I—" Naru is about to come up with a reason when suddenly a very familiar voice entered the scene.

"Because she is with me…" that voice made Naru like a stone on the ground. "_Why is he always appearing at the wrong place and at the wrong time? I'm so dead!"_

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're here I thought you didn't go to school this day! Did you see Shikamaru on your way here?" Ino asked but she is ignored— _what is with this atmosphere? I can feel something will happen…_

"What do you mean Uchiha?" Neji said sternly while glaring at Sasuke. "I told you she is with me." Sasuke said as he gave Neji his trademark Uchiha glare. Naru flinched at the thick tension in the air she needs to do something, if she don't Sasuke will— "Ah, Sasuke-teme meant that—" Naru intervene in panic damn she cannot construct any lies this time.

"I told you she's _with _me the whole night." Sasuke said casually while shoving his hands on his pockets coolly.

"What…" Neji said dangerously.

"AH— ah Ne— Neji-kun don't— don't believe him ah the thing is— ah—" Naru stuttered she really needs to get out of this mess for god sakes they were attracting the other students attention, some are crowding at them now.

"What my dobe means were together the _whole_ night planning our future together." Sasuke said he was really enjoyed provoking the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Future plans…" Sasuke nodded, "Yes, you heard it right." This statement makes the crowd gasp and murmur about what is happening.

"Sasuke-teme stop saying such a weird things! Please stop it's not funny anymore." Naru said while she let out a nervous chuckle she really is praying now on her inner mind that Sasuke will just keep his mouth shut. _"Please Kami-sama please— please help me! Kill Sasuke now! or else he'd totally kill me right on this spot!"_

"And why would _my_ girlfriend do that? Planning her future with you know what Uchiha this is nonsense shall we Naru?" Neji said holding Naru's wrist. While the blonde haired girl finally felt she can breathe, my god it seems like eternity and now I am free! I'm soo lucky Neji-kun didn't believe what Sasuke-teme just said!" Naru thought while mentally stuck her tongue out on Sasuke but her happiness was far from happening when she felt someone hold her other wrist from behind her pulling her back.

"Sasu— Sasuke-teme let go!"

**"Who. Said. You. Can. Go. With. My. fiancée." **Sasuke said slowly and dangerously earning a surprise gasp from the crowd even Ino is too surprise to say anything.

"Your. **_Fiancée_**?" Neji said mockingly while glaring dangerously at Sasuke it seems like the two are ready to kill each other base on the looks that they giving. Naru felt she is, caught in the middle the two gorgeous men in whole Konoha high are fighting over her any girls would gladly jump on her spot right now. However, she really don't want this situation right now, "_Sasuke your just making the whole situation a lot more worst."_

"Yes you heard it right so back off **because **Naruto Uzumaki is **MINE**." Sasuke declared making Naru look at her best friend eyes widen she don't know but her heart started to beat furiously against her chest and it was like it would explode anytime.

Neji smirked, "Well Uchiha you just declared a **WAR**."

"_This revelation would change everything in her life and she knows it."_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**Cliffhanger**: LMAO, the catfight would continue at the next chapter! With Sakura of course…Naruto prepare for her wrath she would not let you off that easily.—oh that was a spoiler! Geez my mouth I need to cover them!

Hahaha Please Review!


	19. Twisted Circumtances

**Chapter 19**

**Twisted Circumstances**

* * *

Neji smirked, "Well Uchiha you just declared a war." The thick tension is lingering in the air and it was really hard to breathe. "_Oh, what should I do…what should do? What should do, I need to do something!" _

"You know what guys, you two need to chill out let's eat ice cream at the canteen Naru-chan let's go and get some ice." Ino said breaking the two-fired teen at their burning confrontation she was about to get Naru out of the trouble but the two boys hold on Naru's wrist didn't budge, both boys are both stubborn to do so.

Sasuke smirked as he let go of Naru's wrist shoving his hands on his pockets then he lean towards the blonde to whisper something to her ear, "Sasu— Sasuke-teme what the—" Naru blush when she felt Sasuke's hot breathing on her neck giving her a shiver down her spine.

"See you _tonight_ dobe." Sasuke said huskily before leaving the very stunned Naruto and the fuming Hyuuga behind.

* * *

"KYAAAAH!!!"

"OH Shut up Ino you're not funny! Now, Neji-kun must be thinking that I'm a two timer!" Ino snorted while folding her arms across her chest, "Well it's not as if your Neji-kun is your _real_ boyfriend." This made Naru look at her friend eyes widen. "_What the— how did Ino know about that— it's not as if I told her about this accidentally aren't I?"_

Ino laugh really hard with this she just hit the bulls eye, "What so funny!" Naru shouted in annoyance.

"I'm right Naru…you and you're Neji-kun are just pretending to be a couple." Naru immediately stood up covering her best friends' big mouth. –hmmp…

"Don't say that out loud or people might hear!" Naru said letting go of Ino. "Oh so I'm right! Naru-chan why you did that! You need to tell me the details!"

Naruto sighed deeply before answering, "Okay, I asked him because—"

* * *

**Flash back**

"**Sempai, please I want you to be my boy friend!" **Naru said making the lavender-eyed playboy stare at her dump folded for the mean time Neji could not utter a single word. _"Is she in drugs? Why ask me this all of the sudden." _

The two of them are currently at the hallway of third year students building its currently lunch time so thankfully all the students are busy minding their own business and they didn't seem interested on what they were talking about. "Na— Naru-chan…"

"I mean it be my boy friend!" Naru said with flushed bashed face she is nervous and at the same time feel embarrassed about what she was asking to her senior.

"— Why?"

**"Because— well **I mean pre— pretend to be my boyfriend!" Naru stuttered in embarrassment.

Neji smirk, "I won't follow not until you tell me what the catch on all of these is." He said while folding his arms across his chest leaning his back at the doorframe.

"Um, you see I want to teach Sasuke-teme a lesson that he could never forget!"

Neji cocked his eyebrows, "You wanted to teach him a lesson by making him feel jealous?" he said bluntly making Naru blush, "It's just that— he is so irritating and he keep on telling me to stay away from you because he thought there's something between us. He intends to tell me anything I just wanted to give him the same treatment as he was giving me!"

"So, you're saying that he wants you to stay away from me?" Naru nodded, "Yeah, that's right! I wanted to show him that I could defy him by, making you my boyfriend."

"So this is you're act of defiance?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I agree."

"Hounto?!"

"Yes, I'm also interested on his reaction." Neji said while patting Naru's head.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Neji-sempai!"

"No problem you're my girl right?"

End Flash back (_**Refer this scene from Chapter 11**_)

* * *

Ino nodded her head, "So that's how it is…so Sasuke-kun really thinks that there's something between you and Neji-sempai?"

"Yes..."

"But why Neji-sempai acted as if he really is your boyfriend… I really feel that Neji-sempai already have this feelings for you."

"Eh! That's impossible; Neji-sempai is already engaged you see." Naru said nervously.

"Oh, okay but my intuition is powerful so you might consider what I said." Ino said hugging the pillow on her chest their conversation interrupted when the door suddenly opened revealing Naru's mom. "Oh Auntie Kushina…"

Kushina smile, "Oh so you're here Ino-chan how's Inochi?"

"Ah, he's really busy on his business these days so I don't really have seen him this week." Ino said awkwardly.

"Oh it's that so, Naruto, Sasuke and his parents are downstairs they wanted to talk to us."

– CRASH!

Ino and Naru look at each other, _"Oh my god if they are here this means one thing!"_

"_It means trouble!"_

"Oh Naru-chan good luck with this I have to go see yah at school and don't forget to tell me the new gossip at school Ja!" Ino said teasingly while closing the door shut behind her leaving the very pissed blonde.

"This is not even funny this is serious!"

* * *

Naru is about to go out of her room when she saw someone's shadow outside her balcony, automatically her blood boil in anger it's not that hard to guess who's the one climbing up on her balcony like a thief. Naru opened the sliding door beating the other on it, "Oh, good evening dobe." Sasuke said while he entered Naru's cozy room.

"What the hell…why do you have to climb my balcony you should've enter the house by the door outside you stupid!" Naru said irritably while closing the door before facing her stupid best friend.

"I like this way better."

"You teme let's talk this clearly I'm not going to follow whatever you were planning inside of your head! I am well aware that you're just doing this because you do not like Neji-kun so stop this! I won't break up with Neji just because of this!" Naru said fuming in ager putting her hands on either side of her waist.

Sasuke smirk, "What do you mean? I don't know what you we're talking about."

"Stop acting like you don't know what's happening! We are best friends and…" Naru trailed off

**"Who told you that friends should stay friends forever?"**

"What— what do you mean by that?!" Naru said walking backwards while Sasuke advances towards her, Naru gasped when her back touches the wall— "_This is no good! He got me cornered again!"_

Sasuke put his two hands between Naru's head preventing his idiot friend to escape him, "Don't worry dobe I will tell them the _truth_." This made Naru smile widely convince that Sasuke will tell the truth to their parents that he would tell that there's nothing really happened between them.

"Really!"

"Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, dobe." He said while he moves backwards while he shoved his hands on both sides of his pockets.

"Open the door now dobe and lets go…we should've let our folks wait." He said coolly.

"OKAY let's go down."

* * *

"Now that we're all here Sasuke know you since you we're a little kid and now we really see you as a perfect young man for my daughter." Naru heard his dad say she snorted mentally, _"You don't know him dad! Sasuke is the most bastard man I ever imagine! So don't praise him like that or else you're just feeding his ego."_

—but you must tell me the truth…did you and my daughter already done _it_? Did you two do it with protection or whatsoever?"

"Dad stop saying that! We didn't do it Auntie Mikoto just misunderstood the situation!" Naru turned to look at Mikoto who is seating beside Sasuke. "But I saw it Naru-chan."

"But for god _sake _we have clothes on!" Naru said almost hysterically this should not happen if her bastard of a friend did not lied to his mom. Minato look at Sasuke, "Well Sasuke, tell us the truth."

"_Sasuke-teme please tell them the fucking truth already!"_

After minutes of uncomfortable silence Sasuke decided to talk, "**Well Uncle the truth is— we— Naru and I are a couple for two years already, we really love each other but believe us, we already done it once, when my mom saw us we're just about to start, and I'm really sorry Uncle…" **Sasuke said while Naru was really really really shock to say anything.

"_**What the fuck?!!! He LIED AGAIN!!!!"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hehehe Love this chapter!!**


	20. Lies becomes the Truth

**Chapter 19**

**Lies becomes the truth**

* * *

"What the fuck are you saying Sasuke! You know the truth tell our parents we didn't do it!" Naru said almost pleadingly it was as if the truth is her salvation. Sasuke scoffed turning his gaze towards his best friend, "Why I thought this is what you want."

Naru glared at Sasuke trying to lower her voice so they will not catch their parents attention, "What do you mean this is what I want? What I want is to clear things out; I want you to tell them the truth! Sasuke please!"

"I already told them the truth."

"But Sasuke its not! Please don't trap me like this!" Naru said she really wanted to cry but she wouldn't dare do it in front of her heartless best friend screw that!

Sasuke smirked, "Lie would be the truth."

"But you're so unfair! This shouldn't happening we're best friends we're like brother and sister!" Naru pleaded trying to make Sasuke change his mind.

"Yes, were best friends _before _but right now I want us to stop being friends Naru." These words from Sasuke made Naru's heart beat like crazy against her chest. _"He didn't mean what he meant right?"_

Sasuke cupped Naru's cheek gently making her look at him directly at his eyes, "Because I wanted us to be more than just friends…"

_DUB—_

_DUB—_

Naru's eyes widen did she heard it right? He wanted us to be more than just friends. _**This is insane!**_

"Don't joke around with me Sasuke-teme this is like incest! You're so gross!" Naru turn around trying to sound disgusted, but the truth is she felt something inside her burst however in the other side of this; she felt _incest _because they are best friends like brother and sister. Therefore, to be more than just friends are like a taboo.

"There I said it…I know that I've been so mean to you…and all but I'm willing to make it up to you." Naru turn to look around to face Sasuke, "Then tell them the truth."

"I cannot do that."

"But, why you said you want to make it up to me!"

"Yes, but not that…" Naru pouted, "But that's what I want!"

"Then break up with that Hyuuga first!" this made Naru blood boiled again, "I will never do that!!"

"Then I wouldn't do what you said! This is only thing I need to do so I can hold on to you."

"Just go back to Sakura I bet she's still waiting for you!"

"I broke up with Sakura because of you!" Sasuke roared in anger he did not care if their parents hear them he just wanted to erase to his best friends mind that Sakura was his biggest mistake of his life. Naru scoffed, "Because of me? and why is that!" she said sarcastically.

"Yes I admit I liked Sakura because I thought she's nice but it turns out wrong when she started to demand that I should stay away from you because you have feelings for me." Naru blush, did Sakura really say that?

"When I started avoiding you it was like you're just okay with it because you really look so happy and when you started seeing that Hyuuga, it kills me inside to the fact that I wanted to murder someone! I'm sorry if I did this but I really don't have any reasons to reclaim you back to my side!" Sasuke said almost screaming he didn't care if he sounded pathetic or out of character he just wanted to make things right between Naru and him.

Naru being dense and idiot as she is didn't understand what Sasuke were saying she was totally clueless. "OKAY I forgive you but don't expect me to follow every word you said!! And still you have to clear things out to my boyfriend." An angry vein popped out on Sasuke's head, **"You dobe idiot usuratonkachi you didn't even understand what I was saying!"** Sasuke said fuming in anger, while turning his back on hers.

"Hey, you meanie Sasuke-teme! Of course I know what you mean!" Naru said following Sasuke.

"_Of course I know what you mean Sasuke but I didn't think this is the right time for your confession…I really don't think you wanted us to be more than just friends not until you show me that you really love me because if I believe you right now in the end I'm the only one who would be hurt not you…"_ Naru said while looking at Sasuke's back smiling her heart out.

* * *

_SLAP!  
_

.

"Sakura-chan…why" Naru asked while holding her sore cheek. **"You're asking why? You are asking why I slapped you. You want to know why, because, you are a bitch you boy friend stealer**." Sakura accused Naru heatedly they were currently at school hallway other students started to crowd beside them.

"Sakura-chan I don't know what you we're talking about!"

"Oh don't deny I know everything! I saw it Sasuke and Hyuuga-kun are fighting over you now, you must be really happy huh _Naru-chan_ remember this is far from over I promise you I will make your life living hell!" Sakura said leaving the stunned girl behind.

"_I promise you that…"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**This is going to be hot right.**


	21. Payback is a Bitch!

**Y.R:** Hey, guys sorry for the long wait! Waaa I am back…with a new pen name. **Yuzuru Renge**. Hah… okay I am off with the usual drill.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. However, I own the plot

**Warning:** **Sakura bashing**, "So if you are Sakura's fan then don't read this story and don't review some unnecessary things, I already warn you if you flame me, I flame you too. Payback is a bitch!

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to **Remianetta**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**Payback is a bitch**

**(PART ONE)**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

**.**

**O**kay, now what is happening? Early this day, I was just on my locker room doing my usual routine before going to my gym class and now. What is up with this setting…? Fucking jeez, I just found myself locked up in a tiny room. I slowly stood up and I instantly felt pain in my head and when I touch my head I felt water pouring down, but, NO when I look at the substance on my hand it was not a water. What the Fuck! It was my **BLOOD**!

**OMG!** What happen! What happen on my head! I don't get it…how did I get this wound oh my god I hate blood! What should I do! Shout for help NO that's not an option I am inside the janitor's closet under the music club. They would not hear me even I shout for help. Should I kick the door down? Oh my god, ouch my leg too… I cannot move! **Great** what a _luck_!

* * *

"Oi, Uchiha…" Someone from Sasuke's back said the raven didn't even turn to look around he is sure who is it. "What's wrong with you Hyuuga I don't have a time of a day for you."

"Where is Naru?" Neji asked sternly while Sasuke turn to look around to see Hyuuga's angry face, "Why would _I_ know? I saw her with you right." The raven said sarcastically as he glared back at the lavender-eyed Hyuuga.

"Don't play dumb with me I saw you with her awhile ago you were talking with her before Naru disappeared all of the sudden…."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _was this Hyuuga accusing him for Naru's sudden disappearance? _"Are you serious? Why would I know why she disappeared? Maybe, she went home…its already 5 in the afternoon."

"I already told you don't play dumb Uchiha, Aunt Kushina said she's still NOT home…do you hear that? And they are getting worried…" this made Sasuke feel anxious he suddenly let go of the test tube that he was holding hearing it shatter as the object met the hard floor. "What do you mean?"

"I told you Naru's missing!" Neji repeated with annoyance in his voice.

Ino suddenly burst inside the room startling the two boys, "GUYS! SOMEONE SAW SAKURA AND THE HER FRIENDS TAKE NARU TO—" She does not have a chance to finish when Sasuke bolted outside the room.

"What is happening?" Ino asked Neji

"I have to go and look for Naru…Ino call Shikamaru, tell him to go here as fast as he can!" Neji ordered as he turns to run at the opposite direction Sasuke has gone through.

* * *

Sasuke run and run as fast as he could…trying to find the pink haired girl his eyes showed how angry he is…he is enrage…a burning anger pumping in his veins. "That girl is tough…" one of Sakura's friends, say. Sakura smirk folding her arms around her chest, "Yeah, she's an easy girl…that teach her not to mess with me. Sasuke is only mine!"

.

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

"Who said I'm yours?" I said as I heard Sakura said that I am hers, was she trying to make me laugh?

**End Sasuke's POV**

.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted in desperation when she saw her boyfriends figure, she hugs him tightly her tears streaming down her face, "What's wrong? What happen? Why you're here didn't I brought you home already?" Shikamaru said hugging his distress girlfriend.

"Naru— Naru is…"

"What happen to Naru?"

"She's missing Shikamaru…Sasuke and Neji are already out looking for her…some students said they saw Sakura and her friends take Naru at somewhere place…they heard them talking and laughing at what they did to her. I'm so worried…I really am!"

"Shush don't worry will find Naru okay?" Shikamaru said tightening their hug comforting his blonde girlfriend.

"Shikamaru ask the guard for the keys…" Neji said while panting really hard from running continuously.

"Are you okay? The guards wouldn't lend me the keys easily." Shikamaru said looking at Neji.

"**JUST DO IT!"**

* * *

Sakura's friends hug and shout each other in fright as they watch Sasuke pull Sakura's collars up, choking the girl in the process, with his angry obsidian eyes looking intently on the girl emerald once. "Sasu— Sasuke-kun let go I can't breathe!" Sakura struggle on the raven's hold but it did not budge.

.

"I will ask you again…**Where. Is. Naru**?" Sasuke demanded dangerously as if any wrong answer from Sakura will trigger her death. "I already told you I. DON'T. KNOW! Why would I know where is that girl!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, "This is your last chance I already ask you **WHERE IS NARU**!" he shouted his voice echoing on the empty premises.

"Why would you care with that bitch! She's not even beautiful! She's not that smart! She is an idiot and outcast! She's not even that sexy! Why her"

"**BECAUSE, SHE IS IMPORTANT TO ME!"**

"WHY! You care for her as if she is your lover! Ah yes she already is and you two will be marrying! She is a two-timer bitch! And oh, did she tell you to break up with me that—Ah!" Sakura just find herself thrown on the floor her eyes frighten as she looks up on Sasuke's dangerous obsidian once. "Sasuke kneeled down in front of Sakura.

.

"If something happens to her I promise **I. will. Kill. You**." Sasuke said casually but dangerously looking straightly at Sakura's eyes.

Sakura chuckled, "You can't do that Sasuke-kun…you can't kill me…"

Sasuke scoffed, "**Why**_** not**_**?"** he said as he stood up.

* * *

"_It's so cold…why do they have to remove my jacket?" _Naru said to herself while hugging herself tightly. _Someone please save me…_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Y.R: Part Two would be in the next chapter. Whew, I need to be with Chris Redfield again waaa…he's my new guy! LMAO, I'm playing Resident Evil 5 now. JA! See you next time! Please review!**


	22. Payback is a Bitch 2

**Y.R**: hey guys! How is everybody? Thank you for reviewing! Also congratulations to Remianetta your graduating college and for your wedding in August!

"Best wishes to you girl."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: **Sakura Bashing** so if you don't like reading Sakura being the bad girl then don't read this story and don't even dare to leave some hurtful and unnecessary comments about this chapter because I will flame you back. Do not say I did not warn you.

**YR: ITS ME AGAIN PLEASE READ MY CLOSING REMARKS! PLEASE I BEG YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Payback is a bitch **

**(Part 2)**

**(This happens before Part 1)**

* * *

**.**

**A**fter lunch, Naru's next subject is the gym class with Ino, she decided to go straight at the locker room to change. Taking off her blouse, she felt a familiar sting on her face. Naru slowly touches her cheeks, Naru snorted, "Sakura-chan has the power to slap. This is Sasuke-teme's fault! I really hate him!"

.

**Naruto's POV**

It starts that day when Sakura slapped me in front of everyone in the whole student body to witness. Honestly what did I do wrong for her to slapped me like that all of the sudden. Well, DUH! I didn't even know what she was trying to accuse me…ME a _boyfriend stealer_. What the heck, if she was talking about Sasuke-teme then she got the wrong idea. Why would I steal Sasuke? For all I know Sasuke is the one to decide whose he going out with…it is not for me to decide right. So why the hell she was accusing me in such a thing? Sasuke is the one who needs to be blame for all of this. I sighed when I see Ino walking up with me with a grin on her face, I hurried to wear my jacket dusting the imaginary dirt in my t-shirt so I'm not obvious that I was affected with Sakura slapping me.

**End POV**

"Hey, Naru I heard the news…I want you to clarify it for me!" Ino said elbowing her blonde haired best friend. Naru sighed seating down the bench in front of her locker door.

"Nothing."

Ino raised her eyebrows, "Oh don't deny it! tell me the juicy details."

"Juicy you say? Sakura-chan simply slapped me on my right cheek and accuses me for being a boyfriend stealer in whole student body to see and behold." Naru said sarcastically.

"Geez, Naru-chan you don't have to be that sarcastic!"

Naru just rolled her eyes, "This is Sasuke-teme's fault if he didn't break up with Sakura-chan or— or set me up to be his— fiancée then not of this should be happening!"

"I really do hate him!"

.

"You know if that Haruno antagonize you again I will beat her in a pulp! No one messes with my best friend like that! I should really go to school with you this morning so I beat the hell out of that girl!" Ino said with burning desire to decapitate the pink haired girl.

Naru sweat dropped anime style, "You really don't need to do that Ino-chan."

Ino turn to look at Naru, "Why NOT! Aren't you mad?"

Naru shook her head, "I'm mad…I'm very mad with Sasuke-teme! Because of him, I have an enemy in this school! But I don't want any troubles so I try not to stand on Sakura-chan's way."

Ino's eyes widen, "Waa, are you telling me you're scared of her!" She said scandalizing the very idea; thank goodness that they are the only one inside the locker room. "No, of course I'm not! As what I've said I don't want any trouble so I will try to stay out of her way, get it?"

.

Ino shrug, "Okay… so let's go? I'll meet Shikamaru in my way in gym class…" Naru shook her head, "No, I don't want to ruin your privacy with Shikamaru."

Ino blush, "Naru-chan, stop teasing us okay!"

"I'm not teasing you!"

"Okay…okay see you at gym class." Naru nodded, "Yeah bye!"

.

Naru sighed as she stood up, "Well it's time for me to go."

.

"Well I don't think so." The voice said from Naru's back. The blonde-haired girl does not have a chance to look back when she felt her head being hit the last thing she saw is pink as darkness embraces her senses.

* * *

.

"Ow…my head…it hurts…" Naru said as she sat up on her knees holding her head when she take a look on her hand her sapphire eyes widen, "BLOOD! Oh my god I hate blood! What happen! Ouch my head…"

"Tsk, tsk tsk… Its good thing you're awake."

Naru's eyes widen, is that possible that her eyes is playing with her senses, this cannot be true, I feel she pull my hair along with my scalp. "Sa— Sakura-chan why…"

Sakura smirk sinisterly while tightening her grip on Naru's blonde locks, "Didn't I tell you that I will make your life living hell? Well this _is_ the start"

"But why I didn't do anything to you!"

.

Sakura laugh sarcastically, "Are you trying to humor me? don't you forget that you stole someone important to me! You told me you will help me win Sasuke back again but what did you do, you seduces him so he'll come after you and not me!"

"NO!, that's not true! Why would I do that?"

"Because you like him, I know that! You're jealous because I'm the one who he courted NOT you!" Sakura continued to accuse.

Naru shook her head as she wince in pain trying to ignore the pain on her scalp. "You got it all wrong! I did anything to make him date you again I swear but—"

"But you didn't! You are so irritating an eyesore!" Sakura said as she let go of Naru's hair.

Naru gasped as Sakura started to take off her jacket off her, "Sakura-chan don't!"

"You stay here until you freeze to death! You boyfriend stealer…**Payback is a bitch **Naru-_chan_" Sakura said slamming the door shut leaving the Naru behind. "Wait Sakura-chan, ow… my leg…it hurts…maybe I twisted it…"

Naru felt dizzy, her world started to spin around her…she didn't even know that once again darkness soon invade her senses.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**YR Announcement: Okay guys now I will start a poll I will not update until I get a satisfying result. My POLL QUESTION IS; whom does you wants to find Naruto first. Sasuke or Neji? Go to my profile to Vote on my POLL. Thankies and please review!**


	23. Unsettling Emotions

**My Love is here**

**Y.R:** Hey, I am back! This is it guys! I would be announcing the winner of the poll.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot is mine.

**Warning:** Fucking, cursing… and angst

* * *

….

…

..

.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Unsettling Emotions**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

Out of desperation, I opened all the doors I saw in my way…I was sweating excessively, my breathing become ragged and frantic on running nonstop. I am tired and exhausted but I do not really care. I have to find Naru and that is all matters to me. If something happen to her, I cannot forgive myself. Why does Sakura have to do this to her…to my best friend…my love…yes, my love…I'm so dumb and stupid not to realize my feelings for her…not until that Hyuuga came to the picture. I am so stupid to pursue Sakura…if he had not liked her then none of this would have happen to her…my best friend.

I stopped on tracks when I heard cries and sob on the door that I just passed on. I stopped on my tracks and listen carefully. The voice is so awfully familiar. "Naru are you there?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door as he tried to unchain the locked metal around the wooden door. "Sasu— Sasuke is that— you…" Naru said slowly as she shuddered in freezing environment that she was in.

"**Sasuke…"**

I force to open the door but It did not budge its locked…I am so pissed off and desperate now. I have to do something… "It's so cold…" I heard her said…this made me really worried…no anxious…I have to do something…

.

**I have to…**

"Naru, I'll kick the door open…stay out of the way okay!" I said as I started to kick the door open. I did not hear her answer so I grew so desperate. I am getting so fucking inpatient. Therefore, I kick the door open as hard as I could. The wooden door came flying out…it's a total wrecked.

When I set my foot inside it seems like the temperature inside the room is in freezing point. **God it is freezing inside** I look at my left seeing my blonde haired girl best friend hugging herself tightly shuddering in coldness of the place, her hair is disarray and there is a dried blood on her forehead. I hurriedly went to her side as I take off my jacket and make her wear it. Her hands are so cold and I had to rub it with mine to make her warm for the mean time. I eyed her anxiously…wiping the dried blood on her forehead with my thumb. I cannot hold myself anymore and hug her fragile body…I hug her limp body so tight…I do not care anymore…I was so damn fucking worried…angry…pissed and I almost lost my sanity because of these feelings.

God, I love her so goddamn much and I hate myself seeing her like this. I felt moisture on my shirt and when I look down, I see Naru crying in my chest. Seeing her like this making me feel guilty.

"_What I've done?"  
_

"This is your fault…" I heard her said…but I don't care anymore…I just hug her so tightly as if she…is my life… I hug her so tight as if my life will end without her by my side. "I'm so sorry…this is my fault…I really am!" I exclaimed in my anguish.

.

**I really am…sorry…**

**I fucking painfully love her**…and that hurts me so much! I hate these feelings…I really hate this…I really hate it…

.

.

.

**I fucking hate it…**

I kiss her forehead, my lips lingered on hers…as I saw her close her eyes, as well her tears cascading on her beautiful tan skin. _"I love you so much…I love you so fucking much…to let you go…"_

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Y.R:** So, what do you think guys? Waaa… please review!

Yay! How I LOVE angst I wrote this on Sasuke's POV. One-person point of view….weee

**AND YEP, SASUKE WON THE POLL! HURRAY SASUKE!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. The Two Men Who Loves Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Y.R: this would be on Naruto and Sasuke's POV.**

**Thank you for my reviewers…**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 24**

"**Two men who loves me…"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

**I**don't know why but Sasuke has been avoiding me since that incident…whatever the reason is I don't know…whenever we met or cross paths on the corridor of school on our respective houses, when our parents have dinners together. He never looks at me or talks to me. What is his problem? I should have be the one who have feel angry with him or I should have be the one who is avoiding him! He is the reason why that happened to me in the for first place so why the hell he's avoiding me! I feel so upset right now! arrg this is his fault why I feel this pain! Stupid Teme! I stopped in my tracks when I saw Sasuke coming in my way. I was with Ino so I pretend not to see him. I casually look down in my book as he walk closer. "Oh hey Sasuke-kun morning!" I heard Ino greeted Sasuke and the teme just nodded his head on my friend as a sign of acknowledgement and just walk passed on me. WALK PASSED TO ME! Yes, you heard it right! Sasuke-teme walk passed on me without being so casual and say hello to me HELL he just walk passed! What's with that attitude huh! I am so fucking pissed what the hell did he think he is! For treating me like this!

"Hey Naru…am I the only one who notice it? Is Sasuke-kun avoiding you?" I heard Ino asked me…but I'm so angry to care and just walk off without waiting for her. Ino smirk, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut up." I growled, I don't really care if Sasuke avoid me…so what? That is good because he will not and finally going to stop following me or annoy me! I am happy, right. Nevertheless, what is this feeling…it seems like there is a hole in my chest…

I sighed as I fluffed myself on my bed exhausted from school…I look at outside the window. Seeing Sasuke's window close but the lights are on. I gritted my teeth in annoyance…there's no question…and that conclude my suspicion. Sasuke-teme is avoiding me! The hell! He don't ever close his windows neither am I because it's our childhood rule not to close our windows…and if we close the windows it means one thing we are in **war**.

I huffed in anger as I sat up; punching my pillow repeatedly imagining, it was Sasuke. "I'm sooo fucking pissed! What the hell do you think you're doing! Huh, teme! If you want that game, so be it! I will not lose! I will do it too!"

* * *

.

**Sasuke's POV**

.

I stared at Shikamaru, I don't know but he's right, he caught me…I look down avoiding his gaze, I don't want him to know the whole truth in my eyes, I have to keep it in my very soul.

_I have to…_

"You don't have to keep the truth from me Sasuke." I heard Shikamaru said as he yawned boringly. Damn I hate this feeling of being caught in the middle...I know that I am running away from the truth but I have too…I don't want _her _to get hurt again just because of him. I want her safe so I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe…even it means _avoiding_ her. I love her so goddamn much and I hate to see her so suffer even more.

.

"This is for the best." I whispered but loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

.

"I know your still feel guilty of what happen but if you don't do anything then Hyuuga will…" I grunted, I know if I let go of my feelings towards my best friend then Hyuuga Neji will be there to rescue her. However, even though I decided to let her go…there _is _still pain lingered on my chest…letting her go means everything to me…letting her go means—

Letting go of my—

_Happiness_

My _life _

And

My _love_

.

I

_**Need **_

Her

Like

_**Water**_

.

I

_**Need **_

Her

Like

_**Air**_

.

I

_**Need**_

Her

Like

_**Rain**_

.

I need her so goddamn much but still I need to let her go…

.

"Letting her go means you let Haruno-san win…are you sure about your decision?" I heard Shikamaru said with a long sighed. _"Fight for her…if you want to protect her then be with her…being with her side gives you that power…"_

* * *

"So, see you tomorrow?" I heard Neji said we are currently in front of my house, ever since that incident he always fetch and bring me home. Afraid that incident will happen again if he let me alone by myself. Very sweet of him isn't it? not compared to Sasuke-teme who avoids me since two weeks. Arg! Remembering him makes me angry! Now, I am so pissed! However, I cannot show to Neji how angry I am right now. I have to be nice to him. I nodded my head and smile, "Yeah, sure let's meet tomorrow Neji-kun." I frowned when I saw the serious look on his face.

"What's the matter Neji-kun?" I asked with a frowned, I jumped on my position when I felt Neji lift my hand and hold it with his.

"Neji-kun?"

"Naru…I want to be your _**real **_boyfriend so please let me court you properly." I heard Neji said that makes my world spin.

* * *

.

Oh my god is this for real? Is this really happening to me! Neji-senpai just ask me to be his girlfriend! And he told me that he would court me properly…oh my god…what should I do? I should have felt happy right. Nevertheless, what is this feeling? Back then, I want and dreamed of person who will love me…as if Sasuke thought he would to me…but then Neji-senpai came…what should I do!

.

"Don't be so happy with it…" I froze when I heard someone said behind me, suddenly I just found myself spun around my back pressed up agains't the wall.

"Sasu— Sasuke-teme what do you think you're doing let me go!" I demanded as I struggle on his hold but still did not budge Sasuke is excessively stronger than I am, I felt so helpless. My heart started to pound against my chest as I watch Sasuke leaning down onto me… I close my eyes shot tightly as his lips just millimeters away from mine.

"Please don't." I managed to say before I felt his hot breath on my neck. Oh, my god what does he think he is doing!

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki so I won't let that Hyuuga win…" I heard him say as I shuddered…his breath ticking my neck…

.

"Your mine…"

Moreover, I will definitely going to win your heart…

* * *

**The End…**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hahahaha ;)**

**Please Review! **

**End is a joke okay don't hate me!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
